Lagrimas de oscuridad
by Terie
Summary: Han pasado tres meses, desde el secuestro de Mimí por parte de Forster, entre culpa, tristeza y arrepentimiento por parte de Baikal, la verdad será revelada en un nuevo encuentro entre ambos grupos.
1. Chapter 1

Lagrimas de oscuridad

Sinopsis:

Han pasado tres meses, desde el secuestro de Mimí por parte de Forster, entre culpa, tristeza y arrepentimiento por parte de Baikal, la verdad será revelada en un nuevo encuentro entre ambos grupos.

Capitulo 1

Pov Meiko

Escuchando el fastidioso sonido irritante del despertador, fue que me desperté para después apagarlo, levantándome de mi cama, fue que comencé a alistarme para un nuevo día de deber, tomando algo de ropa de mi armario, fui al baño para darme una ducha refrescante mientras me despierta.

Estando una vez en la tina, pude apreciar el dulce y delicioso aroma de las rosas que estaban en ella, tomando una rosa en perfecto estado entre mis manos, me di cuenta de su fragilidad mientras me mostraba su hermosa belleza, ¿Cómo puede algo tan frágil ser lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante y afrontar su destino? Me cuestionaba mientras continuaba viéndola, dándome cuenta de que era la única rosa en buen estado, pues las otras se comenzaban a deshacer hasta ser simples pétalos a excepción de esta, de cierta forma me recuerda a ella…

Levantándome finalmente de la tina, comencé a vestirme, usando la ropa que antes solía usar, fue que salí del baño, tomando mi cepillo, comencé a cepillar mi cabello, escuchando un ligero toqué de la puerta, di el pase, era Tai.

Buenos días, líder

¿Qué sucede Tai?

El desayuno está listo

Gracias, puedes retirarte

Como desee

Suspiré una vez que salió de la habitación, mirándome por última vez en el espejo, pude ver todo lo que tuve que haber pasado para llegar a este momento, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarme en las actividades que tenía que realizar el día de hoy, el volver a tener que retomar el roll del líder otro día, fue que me di la fuerza suficiente para iniciar.

Una vez salí de la habitación, Tai estaba en frente de mi escritorio, con una bandeja de comida lista, sentándome nuevamente en mi silla, fue que dejo la bandeja frente a mí, permitiéndome ver el magnífico desayuno que tenía preparado para mí.

Mientras me concentraba en mi desayuno, Tai estaba diciéndome las actividades faltantes del día anterior, como también las del día de hoy.

El estratega quiere verla para continuar con los planes que se tenían previstos, llegados a este punto.

Eso lo hare después de checar algunas cosas, ¿Algo más?

Si, el general solicita una audiencia

¿El general?

Si, dice que hay avances

¿No te ha dicho que tanto?

No, dice que únicamente lo dirá una vez ya estado frente a usted

Ya veo

Eso es todo

¿eso es todo?

Si, no hay otro pendiente por el día de hoy

Eso es extraño, entiendo que los asuntos del estratega y del general son importantes, pero que solo haya estas dos actividades, eso no lo creo tan fácilmente

Es la verdad, líder

¿Qué paso con las actividades pendientes del día de ayer?

Esas actividades eran de un rango inferior, así que me tome la molestia de terminarlas por usted

N-No deberías hacer eso, estas actividades son el deber de un líder

Y el deber del segundo es ser el soporte del líder, ya sea en actividades de rango mayor o menor

E-Eso ya lo sé, solo te digo que aun así no debiste de hacerlo sin mi autorización

Con el debido respeto líder, esa decisión lo tome yo, a base de su estado en la noche anterior, ambos sabemos en el estado que se encontraba el día de ayer y para no repetir lo que sucedió en aquel día, logre convencerla a ir a descansar

Aunque tengas razón, siquiera me hubieras avisado

Lo lamento líder, lo tomare en consideración la próxima vez

No habrá próxima vez…pero si lo hay…no lo olvides… - Dije desviando la mirada.

Como ordene líder

Al poco tiempo, ya había terminado de leer, así que tenía que asegurarme por mi misma que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, tanto revisar los libros de antaño, que se encuentren en perfecto estado, como checar los reportes médicos que el encargado ha enviado de cada soldado dentro de la base, eso me parece tan aburrido, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer para de cierta forma, hacer que su trabajo no sea en vano.

Revisando el reporte del soldado Cody, me pude percatar de algo, al parecer sus heridas habían cicatrizado finalmente, bueno era por lo menos que esperaba, digo, después de recibir un castigo junto al general para tomar parte de la responsabilidad por su insolencia, es lo menos que podía hacer, ya que tenía que hacerlo, ahora recuerdo que en aquel tiempo, demostró una gran determinación al momento de afrontar el castigo, es admirable, aunque siga creyendo que es admirable por demostrar esa clase de expresiones dentro de la base…no puede continuar con eso…ya que si sigue demostrando ese tipo de expresiones hacia alguien que no sea Baikal…seguramente morirá.

Dejando su reporte de lado, comencé a revisar los demás, al parecer el estado de todos era estable, aunque claro con cierto grado de desnutrición, necesito hacer algo con eso, si esto continua, será un problema, no puedo seguir explotándolos como lo he estado haciendo, al menos, no demasiado…

Terminando con el chequeo del reporte de cada soldado, le pedí al segundo que trajera al estratega, pues tenía el tiempo suficiente para seguir con lo planeado.

Estando nuevamente sola en mi oficina, tome nuevamente el reporte, en este decía que su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, aunque tiene ahora ciertos moretones por golpes, además de eso está en perfecto estado, su condición física sigue estando en excelentes condiciones, además de que sus habilidades han mejorado notablemente, realmente me ha sorprendido, nunca creí que después de eso, fuera a mejorar tan notable y destacadamente como lo había hecho antes, pensar que tan solo estuvo a un paso del protocolo, es difícil de creer, cualquiera diría que el protocolo lo tiene en ese estado, pero el que no lo tenga es aún mejor, no esperaba menos de mi segundo…

Con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro, recordaba su desempeño con el odio, nunca creí que el perder a su hermana lo afectaría de tal manera, nadie esperaba ese cambio en el, yo tampoco, pero cambio, ya no es aquel chico aparentemente despreocupado, sonriéndole a todo el mundo, diciendo que todo estaría bien…que todo terminara cuando menos nos demos cuenta…que en menos de lo que esperamos ya habremos ganado…que Forster era más fuerte que Baikal por su determinación y su fuerza…con ese tono de voz de confianza, creyendo que eso sucedería definitivamente…sin importar que…

Suspire

¿Porque me preocupo por esas cosas ahora?, ¿Por qué recuerdo a su yo del pasado? A aquel que era insoportable por su optimismo, aquel que era bueno aconsejando, aquel que era tan despreciable por aquellas sonrisas cálidas que me regalaba con regularidad ¿Por qué me siento así?

Escuchando como se tocaba la puerta de madera, pidiendo autorización para entrar, suspiré nuevamente, cerré los ojos por unos momentos, cuando estaba lista di el pase.

El segundo venía entrando por la puerta, seguido del estratega; el estratega se posiciono enfrente de mi escritorio mientras Tai se posicionaba al lado derecho de mí, aun con la cabeza gacha pude sentir el respeto y temor que sentía por mí.

¿Que necesitas estratega?

Con su permiso líder, necesitamos definir algunos detalles del siguiente plan

¿Que eso no lo habíamos visto ya?

Sí, pero aún no hemos definido muy bien, el cómo deberíamos abordar el plan

Eso, es simple, todo depende de su desempeño, dependiendo como vaya mejorando será el tiempo que se ejecutara el plan

Eso es lo que continuo sin entender, ¿Qué tanto tiempo tomara?

No lo sé, todo depende de ella, de hecho, cuando termine contigo hablare con el general, dice que ha habido avances

Los últimos avances que ha tenido, han sido muy lentos, ¿Usted cree que realmente funciono?

¿Acaso lo dudas?, ¿Dudas de mí?

Claro que no, líder, solo digo que su avance ha sido muy lento

Pues claro que ha sido lento, el tiempo que tarda uno en adaptarse depende de cada quien, además, recuerda que aún tiene mucho que aprender, recién ese soldado acaba de ingresar, prácticamente es un bebe a lo que la base concierne, no pidas que un bebe se convierta en un adulto de un día para otro, eso es totalmente absurdo, no desesperes tan pronto

Ya veo, lo siento, líder

No te preocupes, como sea, ¿Cómo han ido las clases de los soldados?

El avance de los soldados ha sido muy favorable, cada vez están más alertas, además de que están mejorando sus habilidades cada vez más, además de que aprenden a sobrevivir en un ambiente cada vez más hostil, en cuestión de tiempo, estarán listos

Eso espero porque he esperado mucho tiempo por eso

Todos lo hemos esperado

Cierto

Aun no puedo creer que cada vez estemos más cerca

Pues créelo, te lo asegura tu líder, esto no es un sueño, esto es la realidad

De cierta forma me alegra

Con justa razón, no por nada han pasado tres años de planeación

Sí, todo nuestro esfuerzo será recompensado

De la mejor manera posible

Si

Bueno, aclarado una vez el cuándo se ejecutará el plan, ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

Si, aunque no sea una duda como tal, me gustaría hacer un chequeo, ya sabe, hace mucho tiempo que no se había empleado este método, por lo que quiero ver su evolución de cerca, tomar apuntes para futuras referencias

Siempre tan curioso, está bien, creo que no le molestara

Gracias líder

No hay de que, ¿Algo más?

No líder, eso sería todo

Bien, entonces, puedes retirarte

Con su permiso

Dijo para después irse de mi oficina, quedando nuevamente sola junto a Tai, fue que voltee a verlo de reojo, seguía igual en la misma posición con su mirada perdida, aun sin ser capaz de qué tipo de pensamientos tenga, por alguna razón que aun desconozco, me sigue sintiendo mal.

Notando mi mirada sobre él, fue que volteo, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, hablo.

¿Sucede algo, líder?

No nada – Dije desviando la mirada – Solo me preguntabas cuando ibas a ir por el general

Enseguida lo traigo

Después de decirlo salió de la oficina.

Suspire, otra vez, siento que ya se me hizo costumbre suspirar cada vez que estoy sola, bueno, no es que tuviera otra cosa que hacer además de revisar un montón de papeles, apoyando mi brazo en el soporte de mi silla, fue que recargue mi barbilla sobre mi mano, esperando que Tai vuelva con el general, ciertamente hay veces que pienso que la vida diaria de un líder es muy aburrida, siempre encerrada en esta oficina, realizar casi las mismas cosas todos los días, revisar que todo se encuentre en orden, otorgar castigos ocasionalmente, algunas veces, resulta muy abrumador.

Nunca creí recuperar esta vida, aunque siempre la tuve, ya no tener a mi juguete a mi disposición es tan aburrido…

Escuchando que tocaban nuevamente la puerta, nuevamente me incorpore, dando el pase.

Ingresando el general, haciendo lo mismo que el estratega fue que lo tenía en frente de mí.

General, ¿Qué tanto ha progresado?

Líder, el progreso que ha tenido ha aumentado

¿Aumentado?

Si, ya le resulta más sencillo lo básico

Ah, lo básico… creí que lo me dirías el día de hoy sería más emocionante que eso

Pero, no es como ha sucedido antes

¿A qué te refieres?

Quiere aprender algo más complicado, dice que lo que le he enseñado hasta el momento no le es suficiente, quiere aprender más, todo en el menor tiempo posible

Interesante…

Sí, eso era lo que le venía a decir

Eso es simplemente lo que esperaba, aunque decían que tardaban un poco más de tiempo el querer saber todo, pero a la vez nada para volverse más fuerte, el que te lo haya pedido, es singular…

Hay algunas veces en el que se molesta por lo que le enseño

¿Se molesta?

Si, aunque yo no sea capaz de creerlo, la velocidad con la que aprende todo tipo de ataque, es abrumador

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Un día y a la perfección

¿Un día? El resultado es mejor de lo esperado

Lo sé, poco a poco me quedo sin nada que enseñarle, cuando llegue ese momento, ya no podrá aprender nada de mí, ¿Qué se supone que haga líder?

No desesperes…aún hay algo que puedes enseñarle…

¿En serio?

Sí, pero antes dime, ¿Cómo es su relación con su compañero?

Su relación, es difícil de explicar, tal parece que lo desprecia, lo ignora, lo aborrece a pesar de que no le ha hecho nada

¿Cómo se comporta contigo?

Conmigo, bueno…a mí me da el respeto que debo de tener por su parte al tener un rango mayor, pero…tal parece que lo hace de mala gana, es como si apenas pudiera tolerarme…

Ya veo, así que no te respeta

Si lo hace, pero de muy mala gana, es como si no pudiera aceptar que tenga un mayor rango

No es eso, no es que no te tolere por que seas de mayor rango, simplemente está en su naturaleza

No entiendo

No es necesario que lo hagas, en fin, aún hay algo que puedes enseñarle, será en pareja, necesito que fortalezca o establezca un lazo con su compañero, a ambos, se les enseñara la prueba de zero

¿Eh? ¿La prueba de zero? - Dice sorprendido

Si, ¿Algún problema?

No, ninguno líder, pero, ¿Usted cree que ambos estén listos?

Realmente por lo que me has contado no, pero no tenemos opción, necesitamos que te respete tanto a ti como a su compañero, después de todo somos familia

Pero podemos ganar su confianza de otra manera

¿Dudas de mi capacidad para dar órdenes?

No, nunca

Entonces has lo que se te ha ordenado

Como desee, líder

Bien, puedes retirarte

Con su permiso

Dijo para después irse de mi oficina afligido.

¿Realmente lo cree conveniente?

Si, realmente lo creo

Todavía no están listos, solo son aprendices

Error, es un aprendiz y un soldado

No es a eso a lo que me refiero, ¿Por qué involucrar al soldado? Cuando normalmente se hace la prueba en solitario

Simplemente porque quiero

Entiendo

Aunque…me preocupa un poco

¿Qué le preocupa?

El que cuando termine la prueba, si es que sobreviven claro, siga igual como hasta ahora

¿A qué se refiere?

Me refiero a que si seguirá siendo igual de arrogante como lo es ahora

Cualquiera que ha enfrentado esa prueba, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo

Lo sé, lo sé, eso en parte le beneficiara al soldado, pero el aprendiz, puede que le perjudique

Empeorando su condición

Si, rayos, es por eso mismo que no quería hacer esto, sabia como se volvería después de volver…

Usted tomo esa decisión por su cuenta, creyendo que es lo mejor para Forster

Y claro que lo es, pero a la vez es fastidioso el tener que frenar sus instintos

Es temporal

Lo sé, ansió tanto el día en que todo esto termine

Para ese entonces nosotros ya…

Habremos ganado, planificar todo esto es tan cansado y aburrido

No se preocupe líder, su cansancio terminara pronto

Ojalá

Suspirando nuevamente, fue que me recosté ligeramente en mi escritorio, realmente esto es muy aburrido, ya no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, esto suele suceder muy seguido, pues Tai hace un excelente trabajo como segundo, quitándome el trabajo.

Una parte de mí, me dice que espero terminar con esto pronto, pero otra parte de mí, me dice que después de concluir con lo que hemos retomado, ya no me quedaría nada, me aburriría todos los días, como justo lo hago ahora, pero bueno, por lo menos me regocijo un poco el saber el caos que hemos provocado a Baikal, aunque no pueda disfrutarlo por mí misma, que desgracia, me pregunto, ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento?

Mientras tanto en la base Baikal

Pov Tk

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la base, cuando paso el cuarto de entrenamiento, lo pasé de largo, pero detuve mi caminar al ver una silueta, vuelvo a la habitación y ahí estaba…

Ahí estaba mi hermano golpeando nuevamente el saco de box, una y otra vez, sin detenerse, él sabe al igual que yo, que si continua de esta forma, terminara lastimándose, pero no le importa, le importa poco, dice que es lo menos que puede hacer.

Realmente no lo juzgo, si eso logra ayudarlo a cumplir con su objetivo de volver a verla, no importa, inclusive yo lo haría si algo así me sucediera a mí, no pude evitar el pensar en Kari, inmediatamente despejo mi mente al pensar en ella, no debo de pensar en ella como algo más que un aliado, ella solamente es un aliado, hasta que todo esto termine.

¿Qué sucede Tk?, ¿Vienes a asegurarte que no haga ninguna locura? – Me dice una voz, viendo de nuevo a la habitación, era mi hermano, había dejado de golpear el saco para hablarme.

Yo no vine a eso, solo pasaba por aquí cuando te vi

Sí, claro, no te preocupes, no hare ninguna tontería esta vez, simplemente estoy entrenando

Hermano… ¿No deberías ir a la bahía? – Dije algo cabizbajo mirando sus nudillos, ligeramente rojos.

No te preocupes, estoy bien – Dijo volviendo su mirada al saco

Pero tus manos…

¡He dicho que estoy bien! – Me grito, inmediatamente me quede callado mirando el piso, escuchando un suspiro por parte de él, fue que voltee a verlo – lo siento, déjame solo, por favor

Entendido – Dije para continuar con mi camino, escuchando nuevamente como golpeaba el saco

Desde que sucedió, mi hermano ya no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, aunque para los demás digan que sigue siendo igual que siempre, la verdad es que no es cierto, el ya no es igual, el segundo ya no es igual, la base ya no es igual, nada es como solíamos conocerlo.

Mi hermano se apartó totalmente de todo, se ha dedicado por completo a la base, después de que le devolvieran su rango, dejo de asistir a la escuela, pues dijo que ya no habría necesidad de estar ahí si ella no estaba con él para protegerla, ha mejorado su capacidad de combate tanto físico, balístico, entre otras cosas, en conjunto con Willis, se pasa las tardes ideando nuevas formas de combate, tratando de ayudar en lo más posible en la base para recuperarla.

Después de las dos semanas de búsqueda incesante por parte de Willis y los demás, se llegó a la conclusión de que no se encontraba en la ciudad, ni en ningún otro sitio, solo dejándonos un solo lugar en el que podía estar, Forster.

Cuando mi hermano recibió la noticia, se derrumbó, se destruyó, culpándose a si mismo por ser indiferente con ella, fue que no tuvo otra opción que volver a la base.

El segundo, no ha estado mejor que mi hermano, está peor, resistiendo al igual que mi hermano, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bajo control, siendo optimista de que la encontraríamos, la verdad es lo que más nos preocupa, ya que se sabe que el segundo fue muy cercano a ella.

Una vez, pasando por la habitación del segundo, le escuche llorar, culpándose a sí misma por lo ocurrido, derrumbándose una vez más como las tantas veces que lo ha hecho y mi hermano tratando de mantenerla fuerte, diciéndole palabras de apoyo.

Toda la alegría que alguna vez se pudo presenciar de cierta forma dentro de la base, por el optimismo del segundo se ha perdido, dejando un ambiente de tensión, temor, miedo y culpa.

Todos sabemos que esto no debería de estar pasando, esto no debió de terminar de esta forma, pero es nuestra realidad, nuestro presente, por más que no nos agrade la idea, tenemos que afrontarlo.

Tk

Daivis, ¿Qué sucede?

¿Estás bien?

Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?

No me mientas, ambos sabemos que no estás bien, es por el general, ¿No es así?

Si

Tk, deja de culparte

Es que, yo ayude en esa misión, de cierta forma me siento culpable

No es tu culpa, solo seguías ordenes, no es como si tú lo hubieras planeado

¿Entonces la culpa la tiene el segundo?

No trato de decir eso, nadie aquí en la base, tiene la culpa, nadie sabría que eso sucedería

Era muy obvio

Tk, solo eres un soldado, no eres el estratega, ni el general para sentirte de esa forma, esa son cargas que solo los superiores deben de tener

¿Y nosotros?

Nosotros solo seguimos ordenes, sin importar de que tipo sean

¿Tratas de decir que debo de conformarme con ser un peón?

No he dicho eso

Entonces que, ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Trato de decir es que…si quieres ayudar al general como al segundo, solo debes de seguir ordenes, sé que no suena justo, a mí no me gusta la idea, pero…es lo menos que podemos hacer…

Es cierto, perdón por desquitarme contigo

No importa, en este tiempo eso ya no importa

Si

Vamos, Kari te ha estado buscando, dice que posiblemente tenga información que no pueda ayudar con respecto a la base

Está bien

Después de eso, seguimos nuestro camino al cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores que por alguna extraña razon esperaban esta secuela, aqui les traigo el capitulo 2, lamento el retraso, pero he estado ocupada con algunas cosas, ademas de que la inspiración me estubo faltando para terminar el capitulo, en fin, disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Pov Ken

Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la base, dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento, donde se supone que el soldado junto al aprendiz, estarán esperándome, aunque realmente lo dudo, pues el aprendiz es muy rebelde e incontrolable, por lo cual lo veo poco factible.

Realmente no sé qué pensar acerca de lo que me dijo el líder, simplemente el implementar ese tipo de entrenamiento a un soldado junto a un aprendiz que no tienen experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, simplemente por un capricho de un simple aprendiz que ni siquiera llega a ser soldado, es inimaginable, es inaudito, pero no tengo opción, tal vez el líder tenga razón, en que esto le ayudara a que se reforme el aprendiz, para que deje de ser arrogante y finalmente nos dé el respeto que nos merecemos por ser superiores.

Llegando al cuarto, puedo ver al soldado Cody haciendo formación al notar mi llegada, pero no veo al aprendiz, frustrado por su actitud fue que suspire.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunte cansado

\- Dijo que tardabas demasiado así que se fue

¿Qué tardaba demasiado? Simplemente me fui por un momento mientras pedía permiso por su capricho, aunque aun así debía de notificarle al líder.

\- ¿No te dijo a dónde estaría?

\- No, dijo que eso no era de mi incumbencia

Negando con la cabeza por su actitud de creerse superior, fue que resignado a que no se presentaría hasta que quisiera volver fue que pensé que tal vez la prueba no sea tan mala idea, aunque de cierta forma me compadezco un poco por Cody.

\- Bueno, yo solo venía a darles una noticia de importancia, pero como veo que no está aquí, solo podrás recibirla tú, ya después tú te encargaras de notificarle

\- Entendido

\- Bien, como sabrás, me ausente debido a que me solicitaron ante la presencia del líder queriendo saber el progreso de esta nueva unidad, una vez ya entregado mi informe oral, se llegó a la conclusión que, debido al comportamiento del aprendiz, se decidió implementar la prueba de zero para mejorar los lazos de esta unidad

\- ¿La prueba de zero? – Pregunto sorprendido

\- Si

\- Pero…esa prueba…se dejó de implementar hace años, ¿Por qué utilizarla ahora?

\- Para beneficio de esta unidad y de Forster

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- No cuestiones a tu superior ni al líder

\- Entendido, me disculpo por mi falta de respeto

\- No te preocupes, de hecho, para mí también me resulto algo sorprendente, no creí que se volvería a implementar

\- No de cierta forma, entiendo por qué se le implementara al aprendiz

\- No es únicamente para el aprendiz

\- ¿Eh?

\- También se te aplicara a ti

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

\- Porque necesitamos fortalecer los lazos de esta unidad, además, eso te servirá de experiencia de supervivencia, en cuanto al aprendiz, esperamos que esta prueba le ayude en que sea menos arrogante y finalmente nos dé el respeto que nos merecemos por ser superiores

\- ¿Entonces eso significa que será en pareja? Creí que era en solitario

\- Órdenes del líder

\- Entiendo

\- Bien, tienes una noche para notificarle y prepararse, la prueba comienza mañana a primera hora

\- Entendido

\- Suerte

\- Gracias, general

\- Puedes retirarte

Dicho eso, Cody salió del cuarto seguramente para ir en busca del aprendiz.

Caminando de vuelta al pasillo para notificarle a Izzy sobre la prueba, fue que trataba de apresurarme para ir a su cuarto, pues solo teníamos una noche para planear lo que se les solicitaría y lo que se les daría.

Una vez llegado, pude notar que Izzy estaba en la mesa ocupado con una pila de papeles.

\- Izzy

\- General, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Dice notando mi presencia

\- Deja las formalidades, vengo con un trabajo importante

\- ¿De que se trata esta vez?

\- El líder quiere que implementemos la prueba de zero

\- ¿La prueba de zero?

\- Si

\- ¿A quien se le debemos de implementar?

\- No es a quien, sino a quienes

\- ¿Quiénes?, ¿Sera en pareja?

\- Si

\- Algo raro e inusual

\- Lo se

\- ¿Cuándo se le implementara?

\- Aun no me han notificado

\- Entendido, necesito que te quedes aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer

\- Seguro

Después de esa pequeña charla, fue que comenzamos a trabajar, pues no únicamente teníamos que checar de que las cámaras de vigilancia funcionaran adecuadamente para seguir su progreso, también teníamos que asegurarnos de que no hubiera soldados de Baikal merodeando por el área, aunque, aun así, era poco probable el que vinieran hasta acá, puesto que no se ha visto ningún soldado por los alrededores.

Una vez viendo todo lo que teníamos que hacer, todavía nos faltaría tomar las medidas de seguridad, el ver qué instrumentos se les debía de dar para que puedan o tengan una chance de sobrevivir, si es que las utilizaban de la manera correcta en el momento indicado.

Viendo que posiblemente nos tomaría un poco más de tiempo de lo creído, fue que ambos tomamos la decisión de pedir ayuda a Joe, si es que no estaba muy ocupado con algún informe.

Caminando hacia la enfermería, fue que me encontré con Tai, con una simple inclinación de cabeza, que dicha acción fue devuelta por él, fue suficiente para volver con mi labor, hasta que me detuvo.

\- General

\- ¿Necesita algo segundo?

\- Ya les ha informado

\- Le he informado al soldado

\- ¿Qué hay del aprendiz?

\- Cuando volví al cuarto, este no se encontraba, por lo que le encargué al soldado de notificarle

\- ¿No cree que es una falta de respeto el que no le haya notificado en persona?

\- Una falta es el no estar presente y retirarse sin aviso, aun sabiendo que se les notificara algo de relevancia o importancia

\- Entonces, si ha cometido una falta, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

\- …la prueba de zero es más que suficiente

\- Puede que así lo parezca, pero eso solo es para frenar sus instintos y mejorarlos, pero ambos sabemos que eso no le ayudara a ser menos arrogante y acatar órdenes, necesita disciplina

\- Lo se

\- Y si lo sabes, ¿Por qué aun no le disciplinas?

\- …

\- Nunca has sido buen impartiendo disciplina, eres muy blando, eres demasiado gentil con tu unidad, te has encariñado con ellos, tratas de ganarte su respeto como un igual, como si fueras uno de ellos, pero no lo eres, tú no eres como ellos, no eres un soldado, no eres un aprendiz, eres un general, eres superior a ellos, ellos son inferiores a ti, no debes de compadecerte ni sentir ningún tipo de afecto hacia ellos.

\- ¿Entonces dices que debo tratarlos como basura?

\- Tampoco es lo que estoy diciendo, solo te digo que debes de tener cuidado en la forma en la que los miras, debes de verlos como son, soldados, no como si fueran hermanos.

\- ¿Entonces Forster no es una familia?

\- No me malentiendas, Forster es una familia, como el líder te dijo el aprendiz es como un bebe, por lo que se le debe de enseñar que está bien y que no, en quien debe confiar y en quien no, al líder le importa poco el sí obtienes su respeto o no, aunque después resulte problemático, ella no piensa ayudarte

\- Lo se

\- Debes de ganarte su respeto por tu cuenta, debe de respetarte por ser superior, no por ser su hermano, si logras conseguirlo, bien por ti, si no, es mejor que pienses en tu situación actual y tengas cuidado

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si tu no obtienes su respeto, el líder comenzara a menospreciarte y comenzara a dudar si realmente mereces el título de general

\- ¿Qué?, Eso no puede ser posible, una vez que nuevo líder a tomado el puesto como tal y a nombrado general a un soldado, el titulo se le pertenece hasta que el general o líder en turno fallece

\- No confíes tanto en la historia de la base, tu sabes que la historia no importa tanto en este lugar, pues el líder es el que toma las decisiones

\- Entiendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

\- Si después de la prueba continua con la misma actitud, tendrás que hacerlo

\- Entendido

\- Eso es todo

Dicho eso, comenzó a alejarse, hasta que lo detuve.

\- ¿El líder te ordeno que me dijeras esto?

\- El líder solo me dijo que te diera un ultimátum, le resulta fastidioso el tener que lidiar con tu problema del respeto

\- ¿Y la amenaza?

\- Depende de ti

Después de decirme aquello, continuo su camino, yo me quede en el mismo lugar, observando cómo se perdía de mi vista.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan asustado, si no se disciplina con la prueba, eso significaría que tendría que hacerlo yo y si no lo hago, mi rango de general estará en peligro, no quiero que mi posición en la base peligre, si soy revocado de mi puesto, seré una vergüenza dentro de la base y puede que me suceda igual que mi hermano.

No puedo permitirlo, no puedo permitir que eso suceda, yo, no quiero ser una vergüenza para mi familia, no quiero quedar como un exiliado como un cobarde, antes de que eso suceda, querría ser castigado nuevamente por el líder, aunque eso significa la muerte, es preferible antes de serlo.

Decir que he sido castigado antes por el segundo por mi falta de determinación en disciplinar a los soldados a mi disposición es decir muy poco, Joe dice que está bien que me castiguen ya que no he sido muy bueno con la disciplina, él sabe que no es lo mío él lo entiende ya que es al que más tiempo llevo de conocerlo después de Tai, Izzy me dice que es mejor disimular, dice que finja el estar castigándolos, cuando realmente no lo hago, pero sé que es imposible, si hiciera eso, tarde o temprano me descubrirían y eso sería peor.

Creo que lo que le paso a mi hermano, fue el punto focal de mi problema con dar disciplina, aunque realmente no le veo mucha diferencia con un castigo, de hecho, es lo mismo, solo que el líder le llama disciplina cuando realmente es un castigo.

Sigo teniendo miedo, miedo de que algún soldado pueda terminar igual que el…mi hermano…es lo que menos quiero para ellos, el saber que alguno termine de esa forma, eso me destrozaría, es por eso que no prefiero disciplinarlos.

\- Ken, ¿Qué sucede? – Escuche que me hablaban, levante la mirada que hasta el momento había mantenido agachada, percatándome de que ahora me encontraba en la enfermería, con Joe hablándome.

\- Joe…

\- ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Te sientes mal? – Me decía con un deje de preocupación.

\- No estoy bien, solo venía a ver si no estabas muy ocupado con el trabajo

\- No…de hecho, acabo de terminar

\- Me alegra oír eso, de hecho, venía a pedirte ayuda

\- Seguro – Respondió con una sonrisa - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

\- El líder ha tomado la decisión de implementar la prueba de zero a mi unidad

\- ¿La prueba de zero?

\- Si, sé que suena repentino y que posiblemente mi petición sea algo inoportuno, pero el estratega y yo, necesitamos tu ayuda con la planificación

\- Está bien, ¿Cuándo será implementado?

\- Mañana a primera hora

\- ¿Mañana?, ¿Tan pronto?

\- Sí, es por eso que vine a pedirte ayuda

\- Está bien, vamos

\- Gracias

\- No hay de que

Después de eso, caminábamos hacia el cuarto del estratega, donde Izzy nos esperaba para continuar con el trabajo.

Cuando estábamos a pocos metros de la habitación, vi a a Cody salir de la habitación, algo agitado y preocupado, con la mirada gacha.

\- Cody, ¿Sucede algo? – Le pregunte

\- General, lo he estado buscando

\- Dime

\- Le vengo a informar que ya le he notificado al aprendiz

\- Buen trabajo

\- Pero…me ha ignorado

\- ¿Te ignoro?

\- Si, dijo que no le interrumpiera

\- ¿Que estaba haciendo?

\- Le encontré en el comedor durmiendo sobre un banco

\- ¿Durmiendo?

\- Si

\- ¿Cómo puede dormir en horas de servicio? – Pregunto Joe sorprendido

\- No lo sé, pero después de decirme eso, le insistí, pero no hubo cambios, es por eso que venía a notificarle, general, ¿Quiere que le insista?

\- Claro que debes de insistirle, la prueba de zero no es algo para tomarse a la ligera… – Decía Joe hasta que lo interrumpí.

\- No…déjalo estar

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pero Ken…

\- Déjalo Joe, el insistirle no cambiara nada, es su decisión el tomar la notificación o no, buen trabajo Cody

\- Gracias general

\- Ve a prepararte y descansa lo suficiente

\- Como ordene – Dijo para después irse

\- Ken, ¿Por qué no le has insistido?

\- No vale la pena el preocupar a Cody por un aprendiz que no toma en serio la prueba, además, no hay algo más que nosotros podamos hacer

\- Tienes razón, pero, no te preocupa

\- Siempre me he preocupado por ellos, después de todo, son mis soldados

\- Si…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán hablando?, ¿Acaso ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en dejarme todo el trabajo? – Dijo Izzy recargado en el marco del cuarto

\- No claro que no, solo le explicaba unas cosas a Joe – Dije con una sonrisa

\- Pues deja de explicarle que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos tener esto listo

\- Entendido, vamos Joe – Dije ahora dirigiéndome a Joe

\- Si – Simplemente respondió aun preocupado.

Base Baikal

Pov Yolei

Estaba en el cuarto de Kari, poco tiempo después de que se le nombrara aliado de Baikal, se le asignó una nueva habitación para ella, siendo más específico en el siguiente pasillo de donde estaba la mía, así que prácticamente soy su vecina, aunque realmente su vecina de habitación es Jun, se le asigno esa habitación, porque convenientemente era la que más le quedaba cerca a Tk, quien aún sigue siendo su guardia, ya que aunque sea un aliado, no podemos descartar la opción de que sea un doble agente.

La habitación de Kari es igual que las demás, bueno, por lo menos igual que la mía, muy ordenada, su cama al fondo a la derecha, junto con un armario lo suficientemente grande como para que estén varios conjuntos que solemos usar, por lo menos los soldados, ya que tienen su traje de combate y de entrenamiento, en realidad no es mucho, más bien son solo esas dos cosas que usualmente se encuentra en el armario, además de varias blusas o playeras iguales que las demás.

También cuenta con un escritorio, donde se tiene todo lo necesario para continuar con sus estudios, pues según lo que nos ha dicho Kari, en Forster no les importa mucho los estudios solo su entrenamiento, eso de cierta forma es deprimente, porque yo no puedo imaginarme estando en Forster, pues aquí si nos dejan estudiar, no como cualquier persona normal, pero por lo menos tenemos esto para no sentirnos tan abrumados con todo esto, además de que poseemos algunos libros de novelas que en algunas ocasiones suelo leer cuando tengo tiempo libre, o bueno, mejor dicho releer, pues no hay muchos libros de novelas aquí, ya que la mayoría son de estrategia, como la historia de Baikal, la guerra de hace tres años y todo eso que cualquier buen soldado deba saber.

Junto al escritorio se encontraba un pequeño tocador que no se encontraba en la antigua habitación de Kari donde estaba confinada, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa donde había algunas sillas, como unas cuatro, por si se sitúa una reunión de emergencia o algo parecido para informar a los demás.

De hecho, no hay tanta diferencia entre ambas habitaciones, solo que en esta hay un tocador, además de una mesa y algunos cuadros ocasionales, me gustaría que la base tuviera alguna ventana, pero eso sería imposible ya que delataríamos nuestra ubicación, que lastima.

Hablando de reuniones, Kari me había hecho llamar porque tenía algo importante que decirnos a los tres, me refiero a Daivis, Tk y a mí, algo referente a la base, algo de suma importancia al parecer, porque se le veía algo agitada, pues caminaba de un lado a otro, murmurando algo.

\- Kari, ¿Estas bien?

\- Si estoy bien, solo que…Daivis se tarda mucho

\- Tranquila Kari, sé que es algo de importancia, pero puede que le tome algo de tiempo encontrarlo

\- Es que esto no puede esperar

\- Lo entiendo

\- No, no lo entiendes, si sucede lo que creo que sucederá, será demasiado tarde – Me decía con un deje de desesperación

\- ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

\- Para…

Fue interrumpida, pues la puerta estaba siendo abierta, entrando Daivis junto a Tk.

\- Lo siento por llegar tarde, no lograba encontrar a Tk – Decía Daivis con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras entraba.

\- Tardaste – Se quejó Kari

\- Lo siento Kari

\- A la próxima voy a buscarlo por mí misma – Dijo suspirando

\- Oye no digas eso, soy bueno en mi trabajo

\- Si bueno en tardar demasiado

\- ¡Oye!

\- Calma Daivis, no te enfades con ella, Kari, tampoco es como si nos hubiéramos tardado horas, no le digas esas cosas a Daivis, después de todo, hizo el favor de buscarme – Dijo Tk con una sonrisa calmada.

\- Es cierto, me disculpo

\- Si, disculpa aceptada

\- Kari, ¿Para qué nos necesitas? – Le pregunte cambiando de tema

\- Es verdad – Dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio – Lo que estoy a punto de contarles no es más que una teoría que pueda que no suceda, pero a la vez puede que si suceda

\- No entiendo

\- No es necesario que lo entiendas, es necesario que lo comprendas

\- ¿Comprender? – Pregunto Tk

\- Si

\- ¿Qué necesitamos comprender? – Pregunto Daivis

\- Tarda demasiado – Murmuro

\- ¿Quién tarda?, ¿Alguien más debía de venir? – Le pregunte

\- Si

\- ¿Quien?

En eso tocan la puerta, todos nos miramos instintivamente, cuando tocan la puerta nuevamente, Kari fue hacia la puerta y dejo entrar a la persona que tocaba, era el general, instintivamente Daivis y yo hicimos formación por respeto.

\- H-Hermano, ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – Le pregunto Tk extrañado

\- Tu novia me mando a llamar

\- ¿N-Novia? Kari solo es una amiga – Respondía Tk ligeramente sonrojado

\- Como sea, ¿Para qué me mandaste llamar? – Dijo despreocupado

\- Gracias por venir, de hecho, tengo algo importante que decirles

\- Pues habla de una vez, que interrumpes mi entrenamiento y ustedes dos dejen de hacer eso que es fastidioso

\- Seguro

Kari cerrando la puerta, fue que se dirigió a la mesa, mientras nosotros dejamos de hacer formación, después de eso todos nos encontrábamos mirando un mapa.

\- ¿Me interrumpiste solo para venir a ver un mapa? – Pregunto molesto el general

\- No, no solo les llame para mostrarles este mapa, vinieron por algo que sucederá…creo…

\- ¿Sucederá? Explícate

\- Bueno, no sé con exactitud si sucederá o no, más bien es una teoría que puede que suceda o tal vez no

\- Pierdo mi tiempo en este lugar – Dijo el general de forma fría para después comenzar a retirarse de la habitación

\- Hermano espera, deja que nos explique que a lo que se refiere – Decía Tk tratando de detenerlo tomándolo por un brazo

\- Yo no vine aquí para escuchar una teoría, si quisiera escucharla hubiera ido con Willis – Dijo soltándose con brusquedad del agarre de Tk

\- Hermano

\- ¡No es una teoría! – Grito Kari, ocasionando que el general volteara a verla

\- ¿No acabas de decir que lo era?

\- Si lo acabo de decir, pero no estoy segura de que suceda ya que esto se había dejado de utilizar desde hace años, pero creo que por las cosas están hasta ahora, puede que vuelta a surgir nuevamente

\- Okay, te escucho – Dijo el general para volver a la mesa

\- Bueno, mientras estuve en la base, había un rumor a voces, sobre un tipo de entrenamiento único en su clase, que se había dejado de implementar por sus efectos tan extremos.

\- ¿Porque se dejó de implementar? – Pregunto el general

\- Se decía que una vez que volvías después de ese entrenamiento, ya no volvías a ser el mismo, si es que sobrevivías

\- ¿Sobrevivir?

\- Si es por eso que se dejó de implementar, el entrenamiento era tan duro y brutal que muy pocos eran capaces de volver.

\- ¿Qué entrenamiento estás hablando?

\- Ese entrenamiento se le suele llamar, ´´La prueba de zero´´

\- ¿La prueba de zero?

\- Si, como se ha dejado de implementar desde la era de los anteriores líderes, se le ha considerado como un rumor de lo que una vez hubo en el anterior liderazgo

\- Entonces si dices que es un rumor, ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

\- Porque es de importancia, ustedes me dijeron que necesitaban saber más de la base como del líder, eso es lo que hago, además, puede que no sea un simple rumor

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Daivis

\- Me refiero a que, puede que nosotros como soldados lo consideremos como un rumor, inclusive nuestros superiores, pero eso puede cambiar dependiendo del líder

\- ¿Dependiendo?

\- Si, si el líder cree necesario implementar la prueba de zero sobre un soldado, lo implementara y nadie puede negarse

\- ¿A cuántos soldados suelen aplicárselos?

\- Usualmente es solitario, o bueno eso es lo que me han dicho, pero como dije, depende del líder, si él quisiera hacerlo en parejas, lo hará

\- Entonces no lo sabes con exactitud

\- No, lo siento, el líder toma decisiones impredecibles

\- No te disculpes Kari, ya nos estas ayudando con lo suficiente – Dijo Tk sonriéndole

\- ¿El mapa es para señalarnos donde suele implementarse? – Pregunte

\- Si, según los informes que el estratega me permitió leer, las zonas donde suele implementarse es por el área 24 y 36

\- Entonces hay que estar alerta, no podemos permitir que nos ataquen

\- No es un ataque en sí, es más bien, como ya he dicho un entrenamiento, donde se suele poner a prueba las habilidades que han adquirido para ponerlos en forma, abandonándoles a su suerte, ya que, si es lo suficientemente fuerte su fuerza de voluntad como física, será capaz de sobrevivir.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo suele durar la prueba?

\- Una semana

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Si

\- Le informare al segundo – Dijo el general para salir de la habitación.

\- Tu hermano no es muy amigable Tk

\- Discúlpalo Kari, últimamente ha estado mal

\- Si se le nota

\- Yolei, no digas eso, es nuestro superior

\- Lo sé, solo digo que con su nueva actitud me resulta un poco aterrador

\- No te culpo me siento igual

\- Ustedes saben que desde que desapareció ya no volvió a ser el mismo – Dijo Tk

\- Sí, es cierto, se le veía tan enamorado – Dije decaída

\- Aunque lo negara como todo un tsundere – Dijo Daivis

\- Si – Dijimos al unísono incluido Tk

\- No entiendo muy bien de que estén hablando, pero creo que lo que le sucedió fue lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar de esa manera

\- Todos cambiamos desde que desapareció

\- Lo entiendo – Dijo Kari cabizbaja – Si estuviera en mi base, el líder estaría más que contento con la actitud de tu hermano, pues dice que esa es la forma en la que se debe de comportar un soldado.

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESO!, ¡NO ESTAMOS EN TU BASE PARA QUE DIGAS ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS, RECUERDA QUE ESTAS EN BAIKAL Y MIENTRAS ESTAS AQUÍ VAS A RESPETARLO COMO SI FUERA TU SUPERIOR PORQUE LO ES! – Le grito Tk a Kari enfadado y molesto.

\- Tk… - Murmuro Daivis

\- Yo…lo siento…nunca debí decir eso… - Dijo Kari sorprendida por el pequeño arranque de furia de Tk

\- Pues más te vale que no vuelva a suceder – Con un simple asentamiento por parte de Kari, este salió de la habitación molesto con Daivis siguiéndole.

Es raro ver que el siempre tranquilo y amable Tk, tenga ese tipo de arranques de furia, nunca le había escuchado tan molesto en el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, aun sorprendida volteo a ver a Kari, estaba en shock, temblaba ligeramente abrazándose a sí misma.

\- Kari, no te preocupes él está bien, tú no tienes la culpa

\- No, si la tengo, él tiene razón, no debería hacer ese tipo de comentarios hacia un superior de Baikal

\- No, no es cierto, solo que últimamente Tk ha estado muy estresado por la situación del general

\- Aunque lo este, si estuviera en mi base, ese simple comentario hubiera sido más que suficiente para ser castigada.

\- No digas eso Kari, ahora estas bien, estas a salvo en Baikal –Dije confortándola

\- Lo sé, gracias

\- No hay de que – Dije regalándole una sonrisa

\- Yolei

\- Dime

\- Puedes dejarme sola, por favor

\- Seguro – Dije no muy convencida saliendo de la habitación

Pov Kari

Cuando Yolei salió de la habitación, me dirigí a mi cama, me recosté sobre el suave cobertor color rosa pastel, abrazando mis piernas, para quedar en posición fetal, fue que comencé a llorar, silenciosamente como hace tiempo lo había hecho en Forster.

Lo extraño, lo extraño mucho, extraño ver su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que cada vez que la veía me decía que siempre me querría y protegería…sin importarle que fuera simplemente un soldado…sino por ser su hermana menor…tratando de mantener la promesa que le hizo a nuestros padres…

\- Hermano…

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo, ¿Que les parece el cambio de Matt? Sinceramente espero su opinión porque trato de saber si estoy manejando bien al personaje, porque quiero que se vea una diferencia en como trata a los demás, antes y después de Mimi, de lo afectado que esta por el secuestro de su amada, en fin, gracias por leer, espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lectores que por alguna extraña razón esperaban esta secuela, aquí les traigo el capitulo 3, lamento el retraso, pero he estado ocupada con mis otras historias que por cierto estoy publicando en wattpad, en fin, disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Pov Cody

Estaba caminando por el pasillo, tratando de encontrar al aprendiz, pues tengo que informarle acerca de la orden que acabamos de recibir.

Me detengo en seco al pensar en un lugar donde pueda estar, me dirijo con rapidez a ese lugar, pues no es muy usual que vaya muy lejos después de irse sin autorización.

Finalmente llego a ese lugar, la cafetería.

Entro con algo de prisa tratando de enfocar alguna silueta en el salón, pero no hay nada, todo está en orden, estoy a punto de marcharme, cuando escucho una respiración por detrás, me doy media vuelta y ahí está, el aprendiz recostado cerca de la entrada con una cama improvisada, pareciera que estaba durmiendo.

Me acerque algo molesto e irritado por su forma de actuar hacia el general, estoy a escasos centímetros de donde duerme y sigue igual, no se ha movido a pesar de que ha notado mi presencia en el salón.

Muevo uno de sus hombros para que reaccione y de señales de vida o por lo menos para que me grite siquiera.

Muevo nuevamente su hombro esta vez con algo de brusquedad, consiguiendo esta vez una reacción.

\- Oye, ¿Que te sucede? No vez que hay alguien tratando de dormir – Me dijo con tono de voz irritado y molesto

\- No me importa si interrumpí tu siesta o lo que sea, solo te vengo a informar algo de importancia

\- Lo que sea que quieras decirme, no me interesa, así que no me interrumpas

\- Es una orden del general

\- Y como ya te he dicho, no me interesa

\- El general dice que…

\- No me importa lo que diga el general, ni lo que tengas que decirme, así que, si eso es todo, deja de interrumpirme

Suspirando, fue que di un último vistazo, este se había acomodado nuevamente en la banca para cerrar nuevamente los ojos y dormir.

\- ¿Que acaso también te ordeno que me vigilaras o qué? – Me dice aun con los ojos cerrados

\- Claro que no, solo me sorprende tu actitud hacia el general

\- Realmente te sorprende, no deberías de sorprenderte por algo tan simple, así que deja de desperdiciar mi tiempo y ve con tu querido y adorado general para que le digas que ya me dijiste lo que tenías que decirme

\- Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto

\- Tienes razón, pero eso no me importa, asi que vete

Suspirando nuevamente fue que Salí de la cafetería, realmente no sé qué le sucede al aprendiz, ahora que forma parte de esta nueva unidad, realmente me hace extrañar a Kari, es mucha diferencia entre ella y este aprendiz, los pelirrojos son extraños.

Kari no me hacía molestar tanto como suele hacerlo el nuevo, de hecho, no recuerdo alguna vez que haya estado molesto con ella, sino al contrario, ella era como mi hermana mayor, aunque no tengo hermanos yo la solía considerar de esa manera, solo espero que este bien donde sea que este.

Caminando hacia el salón de entrenamiento fue que entre en el mismo para encontrarme con el general y notificarle, pero no lo encontré, así que me dirigí a su habitación, tampoco estaba, fui a la enfermería suponiendo que estaría con Joe, pero no estaba, al igual que Joe, entonces solo queda un lugar donde pueda estar.

Esta vez hiendo hacia un solo lugar, fue que me encaminaba hacia el cuarto del estratega, donde seguramente estará ahí con Izzy.

Entrando al cuarto del estratega, fue que vi únicamente a Izzy trabajando.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo Cody?

\- Izzy, no has visto al general

\- ¿Al general?

\- Si

\- Hace unos momentos salió en busca de Joe para ayudarnos a planificar la prueba, tenemos muchas variables que ver y ejercer antes de que inicie la prueba

\- ¿Con Joe? Pero acabo de ir a la enfermería y no los encontré

\- Tal vez se entretuvieron con algo, de seguro no han de tardar

\- Entiendo, gracias por decirme

\- Seguro

Okay, ahora si estoy algo preocupado, tengo que encontrar al general antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no puedo dejar pasar esto, tengo que encontrarlo.

Salgo del cuarto del estratega algo agitado, pues ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde encontrarlo.

\- Cody, ¿Sucede algo? – Escucho que me dicen

\- General, lo he estado buscando

\- Dime

\- Le vengo a informar que ya le he notificado al aprendiz

\- Buen trabajo

\- Pero…me ha ignorado

\- ¿Te ignoro?

\- Si, dijo que no le interrumpiera

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

\- Le encontré en el comedor durmiendo sobre un banco

\- ¿Durmiendo?

\- Si

\- ¿Cómo puede dormir en horas de servicio? – Pregunto Joe sorprendido

\- No lo sé, pero después de decirme eso, le insistí, pero no hubo cambios, es por eso que venía a notificarle, general, ¿Quiere que le insista?

\- Claro que debes de insistirle, la prueba de Zero no es algo para tomarse a la ligera… – Decía Joe hasta que lo interrumpió el general

\- No…déjalo estar

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pero Ken…

\- Déjalo Joe, el insistirle no cambiara nada, es su decisión el tomar la notificación o no, buen trabajo Cody

\- Gracias general

\- Ve a prepararte y descansa lo suficiente

\- Como ordené – Dije para después irme.

Llegando a mi habitación, fue que me senté en mi futon, no entendí ¿A que se ha referido con prepararme?, ¿Se habrá referido a prepararme mentalmente? Seguramente habrá sido eso, pues he escuchado que es una prueba complicada y difícil.

Esta vez recostándome en el futon, fue que me quede viendo al techo, viendo que el problema de humedad estaba aumentando cada vez más, fue que moví el futon al otro lado, donde el problema muy apenas se percibía, aunque no es como si pudiera moverme mucho en este lugar, pues muy apenas cabe el futon, además de lo único que hay aquí, además del futon, son unos ganchos donde cuelgo mi ropa, aunque tampoco es mucha, muy apenas tengo tres cambios, la ropa de entrenamiento que es la que estoy usando ahora, el traje de combate que es con la que salimos a combatir contra Bailar, ese traje casi nunca lo suelo usar, pues desde hace tiempo no ha habido algún enfrentamiento entre grupos, solo lo suelo usar en escasas ocasiones en las que el líder solía presentarse en el cuarto de entrenamiento para ver nuestro progreso, aunque eso solo sucedió solo un par de veces, pues ha estado más ocupada y por último el traje de exploración, este traje es el que suelo usar cuando salgo de la base para hacer mi rutina de vigía por los alrededores en busca de un soldado de Baikal, este traje es el que nos ayuda a camuflarnos con el entorno para no ser detectado por el enemigo, ahora que lo pienso…en ese día, Kari estaba usando el traje de entrenamiento, si tan solo hubieran usado el de exploración, seguramente Kari estaría aquí con nosotros.

No, no pienses en eso, no pienses de esa manera, no pienses en ella, aunque la extrañes no cambiara nada, ella ya no está aquí, ella fue capturada dando su propia vida para salvar al segundo, si alguien descubre que la extrañas y sigues pensando en ella, es por seguro que el líder no dudara en castigarme o peor aún.

E-Es mejor que no piense en eso, es mejor que me concentre y me prepare para la prueba de Zero.

Después de prepararme mentalmente para la prueba, fue que me recosté nuevamente en el futon, mirando el pequeño reló que permanecía en el suelo cerca de la puerta, fue que me percaté que había pasado alrededor de una hora.

Dispuesto a relajarme por lo que quedaba del día, fue que comencé a quedarme dormido y así fue.

Despertando por el insistente sonido del despertador, fue que me levanté agitado para después apagarlo, viendo la hora fue que comencé a arreglarme, pues faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la mañana.

Una vez que terminé de arreglarme me dirigí al cuarto de entrenamiento donde me encuentro con el general.

\- General, reportándome para la prueba – Dije mientras hacía formación frente a él.

\- Descansa, buenos días Cody, tan puntual como siempre

\- Gracias general, por cierto, ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo noto cansado

\- Sí, estoy bien, solo que no dormí mas de dos horas para terminar de planificar la prueba – Dijo dando un bostezo

\- Lo entiendo

\- Bien, ahora solo falta que venga en aprendiz, aunque ambos sabemos que no vendrá y lo tendremos que ir a buscar.

\- Ya está todo listo – Dijo Izzy entrando junto a Joe

\- Si, gracias, solo falta ir por el aprendiz

\- ¿El aprendiz no ha venido? – Pregunto Joe

\- No

\- Te dije que era mejor el insistirle

\- No, de esa forma no se entrenan a los futuros soldados, acaso, ¿Crees que aprenderán a sobrevivir si le damos todo lo que quieren cuando quieran? – Dijo el general

\- No

\- Ken tiene razón, no hay que maleducarlos – Dijo Izzy

\- Es por eso que vamos a ir por el

\- ¿Qué no acabas de decir que no era bueno darle todo lo que quiere?

\- Sí, pero por él es que se está haciendo todo esto, lo menos que podemos hacer es despertarlo y obligarlo a afrontar la prueba esté listo o no

\- Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Dijo Joe

\- Exacto, vamos

Dirigiéndonos hacia su habitación, que antes le pertenecía a Kari, fue que llegamos en poco tiempo.

Tocando de una forma un poco tosca, fue que el general tocaba la puerta para despertarlo, el general tocaba tan fuerte la puerta que era más que seguro que los demás soldados despertaran ante insistente sonido posiblemente creyendo que ha sucedido una emergencia.

Al poco tiempo, una chica pelirroja mas que molesta abrió la puerta.

\- ¡¿Que no sabes que no se le debe de molestar a alguien que está durmiendo?! – Le gritaba al general

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle al general! – Le grite

\- ¡Tú cállate niño, no vez que estoy ocupada! – Me grito

\- ¡Basta ustedes dos! No es momento de discutir – Dijo el general regañándonos

\- Me disculpo, general

\- Como sea, si solo vinieron a molestar ya lo hicieron ahora déjenme en paz

\- ¿Quién dijo que veníamos a eso?

\- ¿Eh?

Tomándola por el brazo fuertemente, fue que ella trato de librarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil, ya que cuando él la tomo por el brazo, la saco de la habitación comenzando a caminar con ella ante sus protestas.

Joe ingreso a la habitación del aprendiz para tomar el traje de exploración, para luego salir de este cerrando la puerta.

Llegando nuevamente al cuarto de entrenamiento fue que el general soltó al aprendiz.

\- ¡Oye, ¿Qué te sucede para hacerme todo esto?!

\- Ponte tu traje – Dijo firme entregándole el traje de exploración

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- Porque es una orden, cuando vuelva quiero que ya te lo hayas puesto – Dijo saliendo del cuarto dándole privacidad para cambiarse.

\- ¿Realmente crees que se esté cambiando? – Pregunto Izzy

\- No lo sé y no me importa

\- Ken, tranquilízate, te estas comportando como ella – Le dijo Joe

\- No Joe, no me comporto como ella, me comporto como su superior

\- Lo entiendo, pero tampoco debes de ser tan rudo

\- ¿Entonces cómo debo de comportarme? No puedo comportarme como familia, ya que no lo somos, si ella no me respeta, no me deja más opción que ser de esta forma con ella

\- Pero…

\- Basta Joe, no cuestiones el trabajo del general – Le dijo Izzy

\- No lo cuestiono, me preocupo

\- Pues no lo hagas – Le dijo el general

\- ¿Qué te paso Ken?

El general estaba a punto de contestar, cuando el aprendiz abrió la puerta, dejando ver que ya traía puesto el traje de exploración y además, se había hecho una coleta.

\- Ya me puse el traje, ¿Ahora qué?

Ingresando nuevamente al cuarto, fue que hice formación, mientras Joe junto a Izzy, traían un par de mochilas.

De mala manera, el aprendiz se colocó a mi lado, haciendo formación.

\- Bien, como ya todos nos hemos reunido esta mañana, me veo en la necesidad de explicar nuevamente por qué estamos aquí, como les he informado el día de ayer, el día de hoy se les ha asignado una simple tarea, la prueba de Zero, como ustedes sabrán, esta prueba suele ser en solitario, pero esta vez, ha habido una excepción, por lo que en esta ocasión será en parejas, por lo mismo, se les dará comida y agua por al menos tres días, esta repartida entre ambas mochilas, también se les proporcionara un arma, una linterna y por ultimo una manta para cada uno, tienen autorización para utilizar cualquier tipo de combate en el exterior, deben de sobrevivir en el por un periodo de siete días y volver a la base, ¿Han entendido?

\- Si, general – Dijimos al unísono

\- Eso es todo, suerte

\- Hida Cody, saliendo

\- Nonaka Rika, saliendo

En eso sentí un golpe por detrás, después de eso, todo quedo negro.

Base Baikal

Pov Daivis

Estaba caminando por el pasillo enfurecido tratando de buscar a Tk quien había salido corriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo seguía.

No puedo creerlo, llevo media hora tratando de encontrarlo para que se explique.

Sé que se siente mal de que el general se encuentre en ese estado y siente que fue su culpa pues ayudo en el plan, pero eso no justifica que el se comporte como todo un imbécil frente a Kari, no tuvo motivo ni razón para hablarle o mejor dicho gritarle de esa forma como lo ha hecho, ella no tiene nada que ver en que su base la haya raptado, ella no pudo haber hecho nada.

Finalmente lo encuentro en su habitación y entro sin siquiera pedir su permiso, no se lo merece en esta ocasión.

Lo encuentro recostado en su cama, cubriendo su cara con su antebrazo.

\- ¡Tk!

\- ¿Qué quieres Daivis? – Sigue molesto

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablarle de esa forma a Kari?

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- Gritarle en su cara

\- Eso que importa

\- ¿Eso que importa?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No puedes hablarle de esa forma, la harás sentir mal, tu trabajo es vigilarla no hacerla sentir como una prisionera

\- Yo no la hago sentir de esa manera

\- ¿Estás seguro? "Esta no es tu base para que digas ese tipo de comentarios, estas en Baikal y mientras estés aquí él es tu superior"

\- Yo no le dije eso

\- Cierto, no le dijiste eso, lo dijiste peor

\- Claro que no, deja de molestar

\- No te dejare de molestar hasta que te disculpes con ella

\- ¿Porque te importa tanto el que me disculpe?

\- Porque ese no eres tú, ese no es el Tk que nosotros conocemos, por eso es importante que te disculpes, se lo merece

\- No me disculpare por algo en lo que tengo razón

\- Entonces dejaras que se sienta culpable por estar nostálgica

\- …

\- Ambos sabemos que ella ya ha pasado por mucho para llegar hasta donde está, con lo que le dijiste solo harás que se sienta peor con ella misma

\- Ese no es mi problema

\- Sabes, no pensaba decirte esto, puesto que ella me dijo que no te lo dijera, pero como veo que no tienes intenciones de disculparte te lo diré

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres?

\- ¿Sabes que se menosprecia?

\- ¿Que?

\- Ella se menosprecia, al inicio no lo creí, pero luego tuve que hacerlo, al escuchar lo que le había sucedido por ser como es

\- No entiendo

\- Claro que no vas a entender, en Forster, si eres tal cual eres, si muestras tu verdadero yo, es cuestión suficiente para que te castiguen, pues no debes de tener buenas intenciones en su base más que pelear por ella, ¿Si sabes que mostrar tu verdadera personalidad para ellos significa debilidad? Pues para ellos sí y en los primeros años que estuvo ahí como aprendiz eso lo aprendió más que nadie, si ella no puede ser como quiere ser allá y aparentemente aquí tampoco, ¿Dónde podrá ser ella misma?

\- Yo…no lo sabia

\- Si no lo sabias porque estas lo suficientemente ocupado preocupándote por el bienestar del general que no le prestas ni la más mínima atención a ella, se supone que es tu responsabilidad

\- No puedo evitar el preocuparme por el general, es mi hermano

\- Y ella es un soldado del bando enemigo, está lejos de su familia, de todos a los que conoce, de su hermano, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al estar en la base enemiga? Si tu estuvieras en su lugar, ¿Cómo te sentirías?

\- Mal…

\- Y si tomas la decisión de ser su aliado y aceptan tu petición de alianza, después llega ella y te grita recordándote que ya no estás en tu base, con tus conocidos, con tu hermano que estas en Forster por lo tanto debes de tratar a su hermano como tu superior, ¿Cómo te sentirías?

\- Peor…

\- Al igual que ella…así que si ya lo has entendido ve con ella y discúlpate

\- Si

Dijo para después levantarse de su cama y dirigirse a su habitación, cuando en el camino nos encontramos con Yolei.

\- Yolei, ¿No estabas con Kari?

\- Lo estaba, hasta que ella me pidió que la dejara sola

\- Lo entiendo, cualquiera quisiera estarlo en su lugar – Dije, mientras Tk solo se quedaba callado

\- Voy a hablar con ella – Dijo volviendo a caminar

\- Espera Tk, es mejor que no vayas

\- ¿Porque?

\- Aun no lo entiendes…cuando una chica dice que quiere estar sola es porque no le gusta que la vean llorar

\- ¿Esta…llorando?

\- Sí, es lo más seguro, después de que te fuiste…ella estaba en shock y dijo que tenías razón, que era su culpa el haberte molestado

\- No es su culpa

\- Sí, no es su culpa el que te hayas comportado como un imbécil

\- ¡Daivis, no digas eso!

\- No…él tiene razón Yolei

\- Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer para remediar tu error?

Mientras tanto en la oficina del segundo

Pov Sora

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro, eso es lo que dijo

\- No te dijo en qué casos solían hacerse esa prueba

\- No, solo dijo que es de liderazgos anteriores, que en el liderazgo actual ese método ya no se utilizaba porque era muy extremo

\- ¿Hasta qué punto?

\- No lo dijo, solo dijo que ahora se le considera como un rumor, pero eso depende de la decisión que tome el líder

\- Entiendo

No puedo creerlo, si resulta que aun continúe con vida, no sé qué le estará sucediendo ahora mismo, pero puede que inclusive…no, no Sora, no pienses de esa manera, pero, ¿A qué extremos se refería? Ya no volvían a ser el mismo, sigo sin entenderlo muy bien.

\- Sora

\- ¿Que necesitas Matt?

\- Necesito que me des permiso para hacer vigía en esas áreas

\- ¿Con que motivo?

\- Con el motivo de saber si la prueba aún existe o simplemente sigue siendo un rumor

\- Ciertamente esto no lo podemos dejar pasar

\- Además, puede que…

\- No lo digas, no vale la pena el ilusionarte a la nada

\- Lo se

\- Tienes mi permiso, pero solo tienes dos semanas, nada más y no te daré soldados para que te ayuden

\- No es necesario

\- Entonces, ve

\- Como ordene segundo

Después de eso salió de mi habitación, realmente ese chico ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo, bueno, aunque yo tampoco puedo decir lo mismo, ambos hemos cambiado desde que ya no está con nosotros, ya no me burlo de él ni de los demás, ya no le veo lo divertido.

Aún recuerdo el verla sonreír diciendo mi nombre con tanta alegría, realmente la extraño, ella es mi única amiga que he tenido desde que tengo memoria, ella me daba la fuerza y la razón para estar aquí, sin ella, seguramente nunca hubiera obtenido el puesto que tengo ahora y seguiría siendo un simple general.

Ella sería una estupenda líder, seguramente los lideres Tachikawa estarían orgullosos de ella.

Yo…nunca debí de haber dado esa orden.

De cierta forma me siento culpable por el estado de Matt, puesto yo lo obligué a que siguiera esa orden sin fundamento, debí de haber pensado que eso pudo haber sucedido, pero solo hice lo que yo quería sin importarme los demás.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo, en serio, muchas gracias por seguir esta secuela, me alegra y emociona ver el tipo de aceptación que ha tenido, tanto en reviews como en vistas, en serio,muchas gracias, cambiando de tema, ¿Que les parece la repentina no tan repentina aparición de Rika?, ¿Significara que los tamers también aparecerán? no lo se, en fin, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores que por alguna extraña razón esperaban esta secuela, antes que nada, Feliz Navidad, una vez dicho eso, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4, lamento el retraso nuevamente, originalmente, tenia planeado subir este capitulo el 25, pero no pude hacerlo, en fin, disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Pov Rika

Desperté exaltada, levantándome del suelo, miro a mi alrededor para buscar al responsable de dejarme inconsciente para golpearlo, pero no está, no hay nadie, miro mi entorno para darme cuenta de que no estoy en la base.

\- Al fin despiertas, no tardaste tanto como creí – Escuché que me decían por detrás, volteo inmediatamente para darme cuenta de que era el soldado.

\- No me subestimes

\- No lo hago, comienza a caminar – Dijo para comenzar a caminar ignorándome

\- Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes – Después de decir eso, se detuvo, para luego voltear a verme

\- Claro que lo soy, por si no lo recuerdas, tengo un mayor rango que tú, así que deja de tener esa actitud y comienza a caminar si no quieres quedarte atrás – Dijo para retomar su rumbo.

En eso veo mi entorno, al parecer estamos en una ciudad destruida, he de pensar que estamos en uno de esos lugares que llaman área, miro de nuevo hacia la dirección por la que se fue el soldado, dándome cuenta que lo pierdo de vista, inmediatamente comienzo a correr para alcanzarlo.

\- Buena decisión – Dijo sin mirarme

\- No es lo que tú crees, solo lo hago porque me conviene

\- Como digas

Comenzamos a caminar, mientras lo hacíamos me di cuenta que aparentemente hubo una pelea en este lugar, pues no se veía nada más que destrucción aquí.

\- ¿A dónde te diriges? – Pregunte

\- No es obvio, estoy cumpliendo con la misión

\- ¿La misión?

\- No prestaste atención, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Debía prestarle atención a ese sujeto?

\- Ten más respeto que ese ''sujeto'' es nuestro superior

\- Como sea

\- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

\- Nada, solo pensaba que era molesto el tener que estar ahí por la fuerza

\- Tenemos que volver a la base

\- Eso es más que obvio, pero, por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Realmente no escuchaste nada – Suspiro con cansancio – no lo se

\- Vez, ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos y me regañas, ¿Cómo puedo dejar que un niño me regañe?

\- Que no sepa dónde estamos no significa que no sepa que hacer

\- Entonces que dices que hacemos

\- Volver a la base

\- Y como se supone que lo logremos si no sabes dónde estamos

\- Siguiendo mi intuición

\- Y tu intuición te dice…

\- Que guardes silencio

\- ¿Por lo menos tienes una idea de donde estamos, o porque estamos aquí?

\- Ni siquiera conoces la historia

\- ¿Qué historia?

\- Como puede ser que seas un aprendiz de Forster y no conozcas la historia

\- No quería desperdiciar mi tiempo, escuchando y aprendiendo sobre algo que no me interesa, tenía mejores cosas que hacer

\- Entonces no te la diré

\- Vamos, tu sabes que no hay otra cosa que hacer más que hablar aquí

\- No es cierto, necesitamos ubicarnos

\- ¿Y porque crees que te lo digo?

\- Lo que si se es que estamos en el área Zero

\- Eso lo se genio

\- Según los rumores, la prueba de Zero se solía realizar entre dos áreas, el área 24 y 36

\- ¿Y en qué área estamos?

\- No lo se

\- Entonces, ¿Vamos a vagar sin rumbo hasta tener una pista de donde estamos, sin saber si nos acercamos a la base?

\- Exacto

\- Eso no tiene sentido

\- Aunque parezca que no lo tenga, esa es la misión

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que, el que nos hayan dejado aquí es por un propósito

\- ¿Cuál según tú?

\- Ver si somos lo suficientemente aptos para sobrevivir un día más por nuestros medios, como para volver a la base

\- ¿Entonces esa es la finalidad de esto? Ser capaces de volver a la base

\- Sin ser detectados, utilizando cualquier tipo de medio para lograrlo

\- No veo por qué dicen que esta prueba es peligrosa

\- Es peligrosa porque siempre tienes que estar alerta, ver a tus alrededores, conseguir tus propios medios por ti mismo y hacer lo que sea con tal de sobrevivir, por eso es peligroso

\- Sigo sin ver el caso

\- Se dice que, en los tiempos de los anteriores líderes, se dejaban por cuenta propia a unos cuatro soldados en distintas áreas, para ver quién era capaz de sobrevivir

\- Eso ya lo escuche

\- En completa soledad, solo les dieron comida y agua para al menos un día, para un total de siete días, con el pasar de los días, los soldados ya no tenían alimento, cada vez se alejaban más de la base, sin saber a dónde ir, sin saber qué hacer, su instinto de supervivencia, se activó, en algún punto, estos soldados, se habían encontrado, uno a uno, supongo que ya has de saber qué es lo que sigue a partir de ahí

\- No, que sucedió con esos soldados

\- Cuando finalizo la prueba, solo un soldado había regresado con vida, solo uno había sobrevivido a la prueba de Zero

\- Entonces…ese soldado…

\- Hizo lo que fue necesario para sobrevivir…

\- Que oscuro

\- Es por eso mismo que se dejó de implementar esta prueba, agradece que nuestro líder sea más gentil y se preocupa por nosotros, por darnos comida para tres días y no para uno

Después de saber eso, nos quedamos callados, realmente no sabía que eso había sucedido en una de las pruebas, ahora entiendo el porque les resulta tan aterradora, incluyéndome, si logramos sobrevivir a esto, espero que nunca se vuelva a repetir conmigo.

Estuvimos caminando sin rumbo fijo por horas, hasta que comenzamos a ver el atardecer, fue que decidimos instalar un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche, aunque realmente ni siquiera era un campamento, solo encendimos una pequeña fogata para luego comer un poco de la comida mi mochila.

Decidimos turnarnos en cuestión de la vigilancia, pues nunca es bueno el no vigilar el entorno, a mí me tocaba el primer turno, cuando me lo dijo el soldado, no me opuse, pues luego de saber la historia de los cuatro soldados, solo hay una cosa que me quedo claro y fue sobrevivir.

Ambos nos pusimos las frazadas formando una especie de capa, pues en el momento de que suceda algo, después no tendremos que cargarla al momento de huir ante cualquier peligro.

La noche era oscura y silenciosa, con un silencio sepulcral fue que miraba a mi alrededor agudizando mi audición ante cualquier posible sonido, la fogata había sido apagada hace algunas horas, seguramente han de ser la madrugada, pues en la madrugada suele presentarse este tipo de oscuridad, aunque no estoy muy segura.

Ahora comprendo aún más a esos soldados, es horrible, este silencio es aterrador, nunca antes había experimentado esta clase de silencio, la única luz que hay aquí es la luna que muy apenas se logra percibir, volteo a mi derecha, no hay nada, mi izquierda tampoco, miro nuevamente hacia el frente sosteniendo mi arma.

De repente, escucho una respiración, rápidamente me levanto en posición de ataque, para darme cuenta de que solamente es el soldado descansando.

Suspiro.

Nuevamente me siento en el escombro para mirar al frente, okay, estoy paranoica, sé que lo estoy, pero no puedo evitarlo, esta prueba te pone al límite, no quiero terminar como uno de esos soldados, no aun, nunca, aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer, tengo que destruir a Baikal.

Han pasado dos horas, creo, no estoy muy segura, creo que solo han sido minutos, todo sigue igual, el único sonido que escucho es la respiración del soldado, la luna está en su punto más alto, pues ahora se puede ver con precisión sin ocultarse entre las nubes, he de creer que cada cierto tiempo la luna se oculta entre las nubes, así que cada vez que se logra ver, lo tomo como mi tiempo, nuevamente la luna se oculta, haciéndome saber que han pasado alrededor de diez minutos, tal vez.

Siendo más consciente de mi entorno y de la prueba, me concentro en los sonidos, cerrando mis ojos ligeramente para no caer en el sueño, fue que continuaba escuchando la respiración del soldado.

Estaba concentrándome cuando siento que alguien toma mi hombro, de inmediato reacciono para tirar al sujeto que me sostuvo en el suelo y amenazarlo con el arma, cuando me doy cuenta de que era el soldado.

\- Vaya forma de reaccionar

\- Soldado eres tu

\- ¿Quién más seria? Es mi turno de vigilar

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, ¿Acaso olvidaste que cuando la luna estuviera en su punto más alto seria el cambio de turno?

\- Lo siento, estoy algo alterada – Dije levantándome y dejando de amenazarlo

\- No te preocupes, es entendible, esta prueba suele tener ese tipo de reacción, anda, ve a dormir, te despertare cuando amanezca

\- Seguro – Dije para alejarme un poco y acomodarme lo más que podía entre los escombros para dormir.

Cuando cierro mis ojos, quedo completamente dormida.

Siento que alguien me sacude muy ligeramente, para después ignorarlo y continuar durmiendo, cuando nuevamente siento que me sacuden bruscamente, despertándome de mala gana.

\- Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? – Le digo molesta al soldado

\- Tienes el sueño pesado, eso no es bueno, necesitas tener el sueño ligero, si continúas teniendo el sueño pesado lo único que lograras es que te maten en la guerra – Me responde tranquilo.

\- Si, buenos días a ti también – respondo sarcástica

\- Levántate hay que continuar – Ignorando completamente mi comentario anterior, este comenzó a caminar.

Habían pasado alrededor de medio día, pues el calor que se sentía era horrible, pareciese que estamos caminando sobre un horno gigante, ni siquiera había una simple ráfaga de viento para refrescarnos siquiera.

\- Me muero – Murmuro

\- No exageres y sigue caminando

\- Estamos caminando sin rumbo que más da que descansemos un poco

\- Si nos detenemos a descansar, la noche nos alcanzara antes de lo previsto, tenemos que salir de esta área

\- ¿En qué área estábamos?

\- Por lo que ahora puedo ver, he de pensar que continuamos en el área 36

\- ¿Todavía?

\- Si

\- Qué horror

\- No te quejes y sigue caminando que aún falta mucho por recorrer

\- Si

Habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, era tan refrescante el tener una ráfaga de viento que la disfrute el poco tiempo que duro, en eso golpeo contra algo y ese algo era el soldado que se había detenido abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué te detienes?

\- Estamos mal

\- ¿A penas te das cuenta?

\- Estamos dirigiéndonos hacia el este, cuando deberíamos de dirigirnos hacia el norte

\- ¿Y?

\- Que las áreas siempre terminan por el lado norte

\- Así que, ¿Todo este tiempo nos hemos internado más en el área?

\- Si

\- No puede ser

\- Vamos, camina

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara salir de esta área?

\- Si caminamos sin detenernos, he de suponer que mañana, supongo

\- ¿Supones?

\- Las áreas nunca son precisas, deja de quejarte

Dijo para después continuar con el recorrido a la base, tratando de salir de una sola área.

Era de noche, esta vez nos refugiamos en un edificio abandonado casi destruido, por lo que no podíamos ser fácilmente detectados, esta vez no decidimos encender una fogata pues podía ser más peligroso, aun estando en un edificio abandonado, pues, aunque no podíamos ser detectados, era mejor no arriesgarnos y ser precavidos.

Esta vez a mí me toco dormir primero, para después ser el relevo en la madrugada.

Tapándome nuevamente con la capa improvisada fue que trataba de refugiarme del frio mientras trataba de dormir.

Este clima es realmente extraño, primero hace un calor peor que un horno para luego en la noche hace un frio que te congela, ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?, ¿En el desierto? Aunque puede que también se deba al edificio, puede que sea eso, pues anoche anterior, dormimos en la intemperie.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – Me pregunta el soldado mirándome

\- No, no puedo dormir – Le digo molesta por lo obvio

\- ¿Porque no tomas algo de leche?

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso crees que soy una niña pequeña para tomar leche antes de dormir? – Le pregunto aun molesta

\- No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque según Izzy, la leche ayuda a conciliar el sueño

\- ¿De qué forma?

\- A que puedas dormir mejor

\- Aunque quisiera, no tenemos leche

\- ¿Quién dice que no tenemos leche? – Dijo para luego revisar su mochila, sacando un pequeño envase de cartón, para luego arrojármelo, apenas logrando alcanzarlo, me di cuenta de que era leche.

\- ¿Tenías leche todo este tiempo?

\- He de pensar que Izzy fue quien lo puso en mi mochila, tómalo, de seguro te servirá

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- No lo necesito

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si

\- ¿Porque me lo das?

\- Porque necesitas estar alerta cuando sea tu turno, además, de que somos compañeros y los compañeros se preocupan mutuamente

Me quede sin palabras, aunque no entiendo exactamente a que se refiere.

\- Tómalo antes de que se eche a perder – Dijo para retomar la vigilancia.

Tomando el pequeño embacé, fue que lo abrí, para luego tomarlo.

El cielo comenzaba a aclarase, poco a poco, dándome a entender que mi turno había terminado.

Levantándome del suelo, comencé a estirar mi cuerpo, pues se había entumecido al estar en una sola posición.

Estaba a punto de ir a levantar al soldado, cuando escucho un sonido, inmediatamente me pongo alerta, cuando lo escucho nuevamente, era alguien, alguien se acercaba a nuestra posición, mirando por un momento al soldado fue que tome la decisión de ir a inspeccionar ese sonido.

Poniéndome la máscara por si acaso, fue que comencé a acercarme hacia el sonido de escombros siendo removidos.

Acercándome cada vez más, sin ser detectada, fui capaz de verlo, era un chico rubio, traía un traje consigo, parece que es de Baikal, pues su traje era diferente al nuestro además de que no lo conozco, todavía no me ha detectado, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, ¿Debo atacarlo?, ¿Debo irme? Posiblemente.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta de la forma más precavida, cuando siento que algo me es arrojado por el rubio, inmediatamente lo esquivo, delatando mi posición, para darme cuenta que ya sabía que estaba ahí.

\- Nunca creí que fuera verdad, no puedo creer que aun sigan haciendo esta clase de cosas – Dijo el chico, me quede estática sin decir nada, tratando de predecir sus movimientos. – Pero bueno, como he de pensar que esta vez es en solitario, me tomare la molestia de terminar esto antes de tiempo - ¿Antes de tiempo?, ¿A qué se refería? Me pregunte, antes de que viera como el chico se abalanzara sobre mí, inmediatamente esquivándolo.

En el momento en que esquive al chico, este de pronto comenzó a atacarme, dándome algunos golpes que yo repelía, en ningún momento me dejaba atacarle, pero tenía que conseguir alguna abertura.

\- Que sucede, ¿Creí que los de Forster eran más rudos al pasar los años? O ¿Es porque eres una chica que eres débil? – Dijo, lo último con aparente gracia, este no saldría de aquí.

Cuando dijo esto, era el momento que estaba esperando, pues se tomó una pausa para después, intentar el golpearme, en el momento que quiso golpearme o lanzarme un golpe, metí mi brazo por debajo de su brazo levantándolo, girando mi brazo hasta quedar casi al piso del lado contrario, quedando el en el suelo, escuchando un quejido, fue que me di cuenta que estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza y quedaría lastimado del brazo y hombro, eso te pasa por decir que era débil, estaba a punto de ejercer más fuerza, cuando siento que este toma mi tobillo, que hasta el momento había estado en cuclillas, para halarlo y desestabilizarme, ocasionando que se soltara de mi agarre.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba en el suelo, recuperando el aire, viendo con enojo y furia en mi mirada a aquel chico rubio que se había apartado de mi varios metros de igual manera recuperando el aire con mi mascara en su mano.

Levantando la mirada, después de ver que traía en su mano mi mascara, fue que me miro, en su mirada notaba la sorpresa y la esperanza, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, fue que aparentemente no podía creer lo que miraba, abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir o hacer, cuando lo hace.

\- Mimi… - Dice aun sin creerlo, en eso me levanto y me pongo en posición de batalla. – Mimi…soy yo…Matt… - Sigo sin decir nada - ¿Mimi?

\- ¿A quién le dices Mimi?

Este al parecer quedo impactado por mi respuesta, pues se quedó parado, estático, aprovecho la oportunidad y voy contra el con el puñal en mano, corriendo hacia su dirección fue que muy apenas logro salir de su asombro, cuando vio que venía con el arma, apenas logrando esquivar por poco mi ataque, mi ataque que principalmente iba enfocado en su garganta, muy apenas resulto en un simple rasguño sobre su clavícula.

Quejándose del dolor, fue que retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, estaba a punto de ir contra el nuevamente, cuando veo un puñal siendo encajado ligeramente en un pilar de concreto un poco apartado de nuestro combate.

Mirando ahora al responsable, vi al soldado que traía puesta su máscara, caminar hacia nosotros, sacando su arma del pilar, miro al chico cubriendo la herida con su mano en un vano intento de detener el sangrado.

\- ¿Que hace Baikal por estos rumbos? – Le pregunto

\- …

\- Responde

\- …

\- Si no vas a responder, no me vas a dejar opción

\- …

\- Tú lo pediste

Entonces el soldado se acercó al chico, se agacho golpeando su pierna con la de él, para hacerlo caer, una vez que estuvo en el suelo, acerco su arma al cuello.

\- Responde o morirás

\- Investigo

\- ¿Qué investigas?

\- No te lo diré

\- Bueno, entonces tendré que torturarte

\- Espera – Le dije al soldado, el chico con una mirada de esperanza me miraba, mientras el soldado me daba una mirada extrañado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No es necesario que lo tortures, es mejor llevarlo con el líder

\- Tienes razón, es mejor llevarlo ante su presencia

En el momento en que el soldado comenzaba a improvisar con una soga para retenerlo, el chico aprovecho el momento para sujetarlo por la muñeca hasta el punto de hacer que soltara su arma, luego en un movimiento rápido lo dejo inconsciente, tratando de ir contra el para retenerlo nuevamente, fue que trataba de golpear sus piernas para retenerlo en el suelo, pero lo único que podía hacer era el golpearlo, lo cual de cierta forma me sorprendió, porque no se defendía, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se deja golpear?

Sin saber por qué me detuve de golpearlo, el aprovecho para retenerme contra un pilar, sujetando mis muñecas, fue que me miraba directamente a los ojos.

\- Si, eres tú, no hay duda de que seas tú…

\- … - no entiendo, este chico, ¿Me conoce?

Dirigiendo su mirada al soldado, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que este, está reaccionando, mirándome nuevamente a los ojos dijo una última cosa antes de irse.

\- Volveré por ti

Después de decir eso, salió corriendo por donde había venido aparentemente, sin entender el porque no lo perseguí, me quedé ahí parada mirando la nada mientras el soldado se recuperaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto

\- Si

\- ¿Porque no me despertaste?

\- Lo siento, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando lo vi

\- Como sea, me alegra que no te haya hecho nada, aquí tienes, asegúrate de no perderla nuevamente – Dijo extendiéndome mi mascara

Después de eso continuamos con nuestro recorrido a la base, aun no entiendo por qué ese chico me dijo por otro nombre, pareciendo que nos hemos conocido anteriormente cuando no lo recuerdo, pero lo que si se, es que la próxima vez que lo vea, no dejare que escape y lo eliminare.

Pov Matt

No podía creerlo, simplemente tenía que ser un mal sueño, simplemente un sueño, pues el soldado que me acababa de atacar después de que yo lo atacara, no era más ni menos que ella, aquella persona que abandone y deje…

Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse a medida que me alejaba del sitio donde la encontré, dirigiéndome lo más rápido que podía hacia la base, fue que tarde en volver a la base.

Había pasado un día desde que salí de la base para corroborar la información del aliado, no esperaba volver tan pronto y menos con este tipo de noticia.

Una vez que llegué a la base, fui inmediatamente a la habitación del segundo sin importar la condición en la que llegaba, tenía que informarle sobre esto cuanto antes.

Entrando a la habitación de una manera estrepitosa, fue que llame su atención.

\- ¡Matt! ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Cuándo volviste?, ¿Por qué vienes en ese estado? – Me pregunta preocupada.

\- No hay tiempo para revisar mis heridas, lo hare después, tengo que informarte de algo de importancia para ambos

\- ¿Qué encontraste?

\- Tenía razón, el aliado tenía razón, los encontré

\- ¿Aún siguen haciendo eso?

\- Al parecer si y es en parejas

\- Según lo que nos dijo Kari eso es inusual, gracias por informarme, lo tendré en cuenta

\- Eso no era lo único que venía a decirte

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Durante mi chequeo en una parte del área 36, me encontré a un soldado, este usaba una máscara, comenzamos a pelear, yo le golpeaba a tal punto que no lo dejaba defenderse, en un punto el soldado me sometió inmovilizándome, pero en un movimiento rápido logré liberarme de su agarre quitándole la máscara y lo que vi…me dejo sin palabras…no podía creerlo…tenía que ser una mala broma…

\- ¿Porque?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Quién era?

\- Era ella…

\- ¡¿Qué?!, Tienes que estar bromeando – Me dijo sin creer lo que dije para luego levantarse de su silla y mirarme expectante

\- No es broma, era ella, es Mimi

\- ¿Qué sucedió después?

\- Le hablé, dije su nombre, le dije que era yo, Matt, pero…no cambio su semblante ni su postura, continuaba en posición de combate…no me reconoció, algo le sucedió pues me pregunto quién era Mimi…

\- Eso es preocupante

\- Eso no es todo, después de escuchar su respuesta, ella…me ataco…cuando menos me di cuenta esta estaba corriendo hacia mí con un arma en la mano, sino hubiera reaccionado a tiempo es posible que ella…hubiera logrado su cometido…en parte logro su cometido pues únicamente logro dejarme un simple corte…

\- No es cierto

\- Es verdad, después de eso, vino su compañero, casi me hacen su prisionero, pero deje inconsciente a su compañero, para luego someterla a ella, ahí confirme que, si era ella, pero…luce diferente…

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Si, ahora tiene el cabello pelirrojo, ahora recoge su cabello en una coleta alta y sus ojos son de color rojo

\- Rojo…es extraño…no me esperaba que la estuvieran usando como un soldado, aunque cierta parte me alegra que no le hayan hecho algo peor…

\- De eso estoy seguro, aunque no me conformo, ahora ella está en nuestra contra

\- La han utilizado de la peor forma posible

\- Ella no es un objeto

\- Lo sé, pero vamos, ambos sabemos que eso es lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido, nosotros no sabemos cómo tratan a sus prisioneros

\- Tienes razón, ahora tenemos que recuperarla

\- Si, por cierto, ya no volverás a revisar las áreas

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?

\- Ellos ya saben que estas merodeando por esos rumbos, aunque tú no les hayas dicho nada, puede que comiencen a dudar acerca de Kari, además, pueden volver con refuerzos y si eso llegase a suceder no tardarían en descubrir la ubicación de la base

\- Ambos sabemos que el área 36 nos queda bastante lejos de donde está la base, es imposible que logren descubrir la ubicación

\- Pero gracias a ti, van a tener una idea de donde está ubicada, es mejor no volver, no sin un plan, por lo menos

\- Pero…yo le dije que volvería por ella…

\- Y lo harás, pero ahora no, tenemos que planear el cómo recuperarla, ahora que sabemos que está sana y salva

\- Yo no lo diría de ese modo

\- Es cierto, por lo que dijiste actuó como si no te conociera, hay que ver eso, ve pregúntale a Kari ella debe tener una idea de que es lo que ha sucedido

\- De acuerdo

\- Pero antes, ve a la bahía médica, tienen que atender esa herida cuanto antes

\- De acuerdo

Después de eso salí de la habitación del segundo para dirigirme a la habitación del aliado, no sin antes pasar a la bahía médica.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo, como les había dicho anteriormente, Feliz Navidad, espero que hayan pasado esta fiesta en compañía de su familia y amigos y espero que hayan recibido muchos regalos, por cierto, lamento el haber mentido con respecto a Rika, era solamente para despistarlos y no fuera tan obvio que era en realidad Mimi, no tenia planeado el incluir las otras temporadas pero como en sus comentarios, les agrado mucho, creo que lo considerare, así que, si quieren que aparezcan los de tamers o frontier, sugieran en que grupo estarían, si me agrada la idea, yo se los haré saber, en fin, gracias por leer, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lectores que por alguna extraña razón esperaban esta secuela, Feliz año nuevo, espero que en este año se cumplan todos sus propositos y este lleno de dicha y prosperidad para ustedes, aquí les traigo el capitulo 5, lamento el retraso otra vez, tenia planeado subir este capitulo el 1 de Enero, pero no pude hacerlo nuevamente, en fin, disfruten del primer capitulo del año.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Pov Izzy

Ha pasado una semana desde que se ha iniciado la prueba de Zero, en estos momentos estoy en el cuarto revisando el perímetro de la base, con las cámaras de seguridad, en caso de alguna señal de ellos dos, pero hasta el momento no hay nada.

Espero que estén bien, me preocupo más por Cody que por el aprendiz, aunque casi no he hablado con el aprendiz, tengo una idea en general de las intenciones e ideales que tiene este, no me ha de sorprender que el líder este contento con su desarrollo, no cabe decir que lo será aún más si logra sobrevivir a la prueba.

Es medio día, Ken ha sido llamado por el líder, razón del porque me encuentro solo en estos momentos, Joe está en la enfermería no puede descuidar su trabajo por lo que pasa ocasionalmente por el cuarto por alguna señal de ellos cada momento que tiene disponible que aun así no es mucho, solo ha pasado alrededor de tres veces en las últimas horas, tratando de mantenerse al corriente, le dije que era innecesario el que viniera hasta acá únicamente para ver si han sobrevivido, que ante cualquier situación de avistamiento le avisaría lo antes posible, pero no ha hecho caso y sigue viniendo.

Tomando un sorbo de la taza de café que sostengo en mi mano derecha, es que continuo mi trabajo de revisar las cámaras, aun nada.

\- Izzy, aun nada – Escucho decir a Ken sentándose en la otra silla continua a la mía.

\- Nada – Me limito a responder

\- Si quieres puedes ir a descansar Izzy, yo me encargo de avisarte si ya han llegado

\- Esa debería ser mi frase

\- Izzy, no has descansado en las últimas 24 horas por revisar el perímetro

\- Y tú los últimos tres días por la preocupación

\- Tu sabes que eso no me importa

\- Pues debería de importarte, eres el general, el general siempre debe de mantenerse alerta ante cualquier amenaza

\- Y siempre debo de estar al pendiente de mi escuadrón

\- Principal escuadrón, le tienes mucho cariño

\- No es cierto

\- Por lo que has hecho, si lo estas, te has encariñado con ellos

\- No, no me he encariñado con ellos, solo me preocupo con ellos como con los demás escuadrones, no olvides que los escuadrones están a mi cargo, este no es el único

\- Pero el de menos miembros

\- Izzy

\- Ves, estas más alterado, ve a descansar

\- Tu ve a descansar

\- Tu sabes al igual que yo que no tengo permitido salir de esta habitación cuando se esté realizando una prueba de Zero

\- Pero yo soy el general, así que ve a descansar

\- Recuerda que soy el estratega no un soldado al que le puedas dar órdenes, los únicos que me pueden ordenar son el segundo al mando y el líder

Suspirando nuevamente, es la señal que significa que se ha rendido de esta conversación.

\- Tienes razón, estoy alterado y cansado – Admite tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, para revolver poco a poco su cabello.

\- ¿En serio? – Dejo mi taza sobre el portavaso sobre la mesa, para levantarme.

\- Es que…nunca creí el tener que presenciar una prueba de Zero mientras fuera general…esto…me resulta sorpresivo y estresante…

\- No eres el único – Digo deteniendo mi caminar en la cafetera

\- Sí, pero, tener que dejarlos fuera por una semana sin probabilidad de sobrevivir…no es algo que pueda soportar y aceptar tan fácilmente…sé que tienes razón con que no debería tenerles cariño, ya me lo ha dicho el segundo, pero...es mi escuadrón…son los soldados que yo he entrenado…bueno un soldado, el otro ni siquiera ha llegado ser soldado…si ellos fracasan en esta prueba…significa que no les he entrenado lo suficiente…

\- No te culpes por lo que no estás seguro, recuerda que la prueba aún no ha terminado, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no te preocupes por ellos, ni que fueras su madre para hacerlo, solo eres un superior, confía en ellos, cree en ti, cree en que los has entrenado bien, si quieres quedarte por mi está bien, pero por lo menos toma un poco de café para no quedarte dormido tan pronto – Le dije sentándome extendiéndole una taza de café.

\- Gracias, por dejar quedarme – Me dice tomando la taza de café, para luego verla.

\- No hay de que – Digo volviendo mi vista a los monitores, volviendo a tomar mi taza.

\- Agh, amargo – Lo escucho quejarse levemente

\- Que esperabas, es el único café que ofrece la cafetería

\- Ahora recuerdo porque no me gusta el café de este lugar – Le veo de reojo el cómo se queja con una cara de asco

\- Si no puedes soportarlo es mejor que vayas a descansar

\- No, no…lo soporto

\- Lo que tú digas

\- ¿Cómo puedes soportar este café? Es horrible

\- Uno se acostumbra cuando se acumula el trabajo por las noches

\- Yo no creo soportarlo

\- Pues no lo tomes

\- Tienes razón

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué te dijo el líder?

\- Es cierto, dice que te dijera que les avisaras al escuadrón cuatro que su misión ha terminado

\- ¿Cuándo quiere que vuelvan?

\- Lo antes posible

\- Entiendo

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado ausente ese escuadrón?

\- Eso deberías saberlo tu

\- Es cierto, pero con los últimos sucesos, lo he olvidado

\- Han estado fuera desde que inicio el plan del líder

\- No entiendo por qué los querrá de vuelta

\- Los quiere de vuelta por que son el mejor escuadrón que ha tenido durante su liderazgo

\- Si, lo sé, pero no entiendo el motivo

\- Eso no nos concierne

\- Me pregunto cuanto habrán cambiado

\- Habrán cambiado lo suficiente, eso te lo aseguro

\- Lo sé, solo espero que no se hayan vuelto como el aprendiz

\- No, ellos son más tranquilos

\- Eso no lo sabemos

Ha pasado media hora, desde que se terminó nuestra charla, media hora en silencio, media hora viendo los monitores, pero aun nada.

Me concentro en cada escombro, cada movimiento producido por el viento, en cada esquina y edificio derribado, pero aun nada.

\- Sabes, creo que tienes razón, ¿Te importa si descanso en tu sofá?

\- No, adelante

\- Gracias – Dice caminando perezosamente al sofá, para luego caer derrotado por el insomnio

Viéndolo descansar incómodamente en el sofá, me hace pensar que tal vez, también debería de dormir, tal vez después de que termine la prueba, porque, aunque quisiera descansar en este lugar no puedo, el espacio restante es demasiado pequeño para siquiera poder caminar con tranquilidad, la verdad, haber logrado conseguir el título de estratega es un gran logro que me enorgullece, pero a la vez no tanto, prefiero esto que salir a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mío es más bien lo intelectual.

Muchos piensan que el conseguir este título es significado de no salir a la batalla, que es mucho más sencillo permanecer dentro planificando que salir, que es un trabajo simple y sencillo que no es necesario sacrificar nada.

Pero están equivocados, el trabajo y título de estratega es el trabajo más demandante y de más desgaste que hay en la base, además del líder.

El conseguir este título no es sencillo, me costo casi seis años para ser estratega, muy apenas logre ser estratega porque el líder se fijó en mí, gracias al nuevo liderazgo que se presentaba, es muy probable que si no hubiera habido un nuevo liderazgo, ni siquiera hubiera sido una opción para ser estratega, limitándome a ser un soldado, de hecho, nosotros somos lo que somos ahora, gracias al nuevo liderazgo, a los líderes anteriores solo les importaba el ganar sin importar el costo u el sacrificio que sometían a los demás, no digo que el líder actual sea diferente, solo que lo planea con más detenimiento que ellos.

Desde pequeño, yo no destacaba en ninguna disciplina que no fuera la informática, no era bueno en deportes, ni siquiera sabía defenderme, al momento de entrar a la base, algo que era lo menos básico que se podía tomar en cuenta con los nuevos reclutas, el general de aquel entonces al ver que no destacaba en nada de lo que enseñaba, fue con los líderes para pedir un consejo, algo que empeoro mi situación.

Flashback

Tenía muy apenas ocho años de edad, estaba entrenando con los otros nuevos reclutas, aprendiendo nuevamente lo básico para perfeccionarlo.

Eran combates entre parejas, el general había ordenado que escogiéramos a un compañero para iniciar los combates de entrenamiento, los demás al saber lo poco que apenas sabia defenderme, ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de escogerme, pasaban de largo, ignorando mi presencia, casi como si no existiera.

\- General, no tengo compañero – Decía un recluta dirigiéndose hacia el general.

Este suspiro cansadamente, ligeramente mirando el suelo, levanta la mirada buscando al recluta que no tenía compañero, yo, me miro, señalándome ligeramente.

\- Izzy, será tu compañero – Le respondió al recluta, este volteo a verme.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Izzy?, él ni siquiera sabe defenderse

\- Es tu culpa por no haber escogido antes un compañero, así que, lastima, ve y entrena con él, es una orden

\- Como ordene – Dijo a regañadientes para luego dirigirse hacia mí.

\- Bien, ya que todos tienen un compañero, comiencen a entrenar hasta que yo vuelva – Dijo para luego salir del cuarto.

Los demás habían tomado posición de combate, para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Tomando la misma posición que los demás, fue que mire a mi contrincante para iniciar con el entrenamiento.

Recibiendo un golpe por parte de él, fue que pude esquivarlo con éxito para luego golpearlo en el estómago sacándole el aire.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Me gruñía con furia al momento de haberse recuperado.

Me quedé paralizado del miedo ante su mirada, nunca creí ver una mirada más atemorizante que la que me daba ese recluta, este aprovecho mi parálisis para lanzarse sobre mi derrumbándome para luego comenzar a golpearme una y otra vez sin piedad alguna, sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme siquiera.

Cada golpe lo resentía mi cuerpo, sintiendo el enojo y la furia desenfrenada que sumergía a mi compañero, no me dejaba más opción que intentar hacerme un ovillo, pero ni siquiera lograba hacerlo con la velocidad y la fuerza que me daba en cada golpe.

Golpeándome en la cara, en el estómago, en la espalda, al ver que no tenía opción, fue que trate de soportar sus golpes hasta que se cansara de hacerlo, pues sabía perfectamente que nadie de los demás reclutas ni siquiera el general mismo, intercedería en mi favor, deteniéndolo.

Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza fue que pedí que se detuviera, pero en cambio recibía mas golpes en respuesta.

No podía pedir ayuda a los demás, pues tenía que valerme por mi mismo, nadie vendría a ayudarme en el campo de batalla, es lo que nos había enseñado el general recientemente.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, los golpes se detuvieron.

\- Oye, ¿Estas bien? – Escuche una voz decirme.

Aun temblando por el temor, fue que comencé a abrir los ojos ligeramente, aunque en realidad solo pude abrir uno, porque al intentar abrir el otro un dolor inimaginable se hizo presente.

\- No intentes abrir tu ojo, está muy hinchado – Muy apenas puedo ver que es un niño peli azul con lentes

\- ¿Que? –

\- ¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame! – Escuche gritar a mi compañero.

En eso intento levantarme, pero el niño puso una mano sobre mi hombro para que no me levantara, haciéndole caso fue que únicamente vi a mi compañero siendo sostenido y sometido por un niño castaño de cabello alborotado, que con un rápido movimiento lo dejo inconsciente, una vez dejándolo en el piso, fijo su mirada en mí.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Porque? – Fue lo único que alcance articular.

\- No podíamos dejar que te diera una golpiza

\- Pero…estarán en problemas

\- Eso no nos importa – Dijo el niño de lentes.

\- Pues sí debería de importarles – Escuchamos decir una voz detrás de nosotros - ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

\- General, sucedió que el compañero de este recluta, le estaba dando una golpiza innecesaria por haber esquivado un ataque y haber respondido – Le dijo el castaño

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Sí, es cierto, no podíamos permitir que este recluta continuara siendo golpeado, así que decidimos intervenir por nuestra cuenta – Le respondió el niño de lentes.

Yo me quede ahí, sentado ligeramente, mientras recibía una mirada fulminante por parte del general.

\- ¿Dónde está tu compañero?

\- I-Inconsciente

\- ¿Quién lo dejo inconsciente?

\- El – Dije señalando al niño castaño

Viendo por un momento a mi compañero para luego ver al castaño.

\- Bien hecho, has implementado de manera correcta lo que les he enseñado

\- ¿Eh? – Dijimos los tres

\- El haber ayudado a un compañero de entrenamiento, sin que sea tu compañero de combate, es lo más correcto que pudieron haber hecho, es cierto, el comportamiento de aquel recluta no fue el adecuado, nosotros nunca combatimos contra nosotros mismos a menos de que sea un entrenamiento y menos mostramos ese tipo de furia desenfrenada a menos de que sea necesario en el campo o una orden.

\- Gracias – Respondieron al unísono.

\- Ahora llévenlo a la enfermería

\- Como ordene

\- Todos los demás, que esto les sirva de lección, continúen con su entrenamiento

En eso ambos me ayudaron a levantarme para luego llevarme a la enfermería.

Fin del flashback

Ese par de chicos habían ido a la enfermería cada día de mi estadía en esta, pues tuve que quedarme por un par de semanas por mi condición, cada día sin falta.

Después de eso, ellos dos se convirtieron en mis más preciados amigos, los mejores amigos que pude haber conseguido dentro de la base, a quienes les confiaría mi vida sin duda alguna.

Siento que levemente me mueven ligeramente, en eso abro los ojos para darme cuenta de que era Joe quien me sacudía.

\- Joe, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Izzy, te quedaste dormido, en una mala posición, por cierto

\- Lo siento, no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido

\- Descuida, solo venía a ver si ya han llegado

Volteo a ver el monitor, sin cambio alguno.

\- Aparentemente, siguen sin aparecer

\- Que mal, cambiando de tema, te estuve sacudiendo y llamándote por quince minutos, ¿Qué estabas soñando para dormir tan profundamente?

\- Nada, solo recordaba el cómo los había conocido a ustedes dos – Dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

\- ¿A mí y a Tai?

\- Si

\- Yo también lo recuerdo, recuerdo que estaba muerto del miedo al ser descubiertos por el general ayudándote, también recuerdo la tremenda golpiza que te dio

\- Sí, pero si no hubiera sido por esa golpiza, no los hubiera conocido

\- Ya lo creo

En eso miro de nueva cuenta al monitor ahora con Joe, sentado en la silla que Ken había usado antes de dormir en el sofá.

\- ¿Por qué escogiste ser estratega?

\- Por la misma razón que tu escogiste ser el encargado de la enfermería

\- Porque no te gusta ver a tus compañeros heridos

\- No, porque tampoco soy bueno combatiendo

\- ¿Dices que no soy bueno combatiendo?

\- Sí, no lo eres

\- Es cierto, nunca me agradaron los combates

\- Y lo mío era más intelectual

\- Sé que al estar aquí como el estratega te permite el no entrar a combates, pero, ¿Realmente lo vale?

\- Si lo vale

\- ¿Como? Lo único que obtienes es un cuarto repleto de documentos hasta el tope, tienes tres estantes a punto de reventar por tal cantidad de documentos que muy apenas caben en esta habitación, tienes dos mesas igual de repletas de documentos y computadoras, que no sé cómo pueden caber aquí, tienes incluso documentos en el suelo impidiéndote el paso, tienes un sofá en cambio de un futon por falta de espacio que utilizas de cama y lo más que tienes es un cafetera y eso que el líder te la dio para que continuaras tu trabajo sin descanso alguno.

\- Exageras Joe, si duermo

\- En una mala posición que te traerá consecuencias en el futuro

\- Pero no por el momento

\- Exacto, no sé cómo quisiste este puesto, yo lo hubiera rechazado, no me imagino como estratega

\- Y yo no me imagino como doctor

\- Realmente me preocupas Izzy, te lo digo como amigo

\- Pues, aunque queramos cambiar algo de nuestro entorno, no podemos hacer nada

\- Cierto, ¿Crees que los de Baikal tengan una mejor vida que nosotros?

\- ¿Por qué cuestionas la base?

\- No la cuestiono, no me quejo de mi puesto y mucho menos de la base ni del liderazgo del líder, solo me pregunto si su vida será mejor o peor que la nuestra

\- No debes decir ese tipo de cosas

\- Sé que está mal, pero es más bien, curiosidad, vamos, también sé que tienes curiosidad por saber cómo son sus instalaciones

\- No puedo sacar conclusiones sobre algo que no conozco

\- Solo conocemos las historias de los últimos años, pero realmente me pregunto el cómo serán

\- Pues solo pregúntate porque eso es algo que nunca sabremos, nosotros nunca sabremos cómo son las instalaciones de Baikal

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso Izzy? – Escuchamos una voz conocida, fue que inmediatamente nos levantamos de nuestros lugares para luego arrodillarnos ante ella.

\- Líder, no esperaba su visita

\- Lo sé, solo venía a asegurarme de que hicieras tu trabajo, ¿Ha habido alguna señal de ellos?

\- Aun no líder

\- Ya veo, ya has hecho el otro trabajo que te encargue, ¿Ya has contactado con ellos?

\- Lo pensaba hacer una vez que hubiera terminado la prueba, si quiere, en este mismo momento contacto con el escuadrón cuatro

\- No te preocupes, termina la prueba, Tai, ¿No crees que es desconsiderado por parte del general dormir ante mi presencia?

\- Ya me encargo líder

\- No, déjalo, él ya ha hecho su trabajo, déjalo descansar, se lo merece

\- Como ordene, líder

\- Por cierto, Izzy, cuando termine la prueba, independientemente si llegan a la base o no, después de contactar al escuadrón cuatro, te ordeno, que te tomes un descanso de por lo menos un día completo

\- Gracias por su gesto de amabilidad líder

\- Joe, prepárate ante cualquier situación

\- Como ordene

\- Por cierto, ¿De que estaban hablando hace unos momentos?

\- Nada sin importancia

\- No lo creo, porque creo haberlos escuchado hablar algo de…las instalaciones de Baikal…

Vi como Joe palidecía ante las palabras del líder.

\- No…nada…solo…nos preguntábamos…c-como serían sus instalaciones… - Respondió Joe con miedo.

\- Solo se preguntaban, ya veo, así que les parece poca cosa las instalaciones de Forster

\- ¡No!... ¡Nunca!...

\- Lo sé, sé que no les parece poca cosa, aunque…tal vez tengan razón…

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamamos al unísono

\- Nada olvídenlo

\- Entendido

\- Vaya, mira Tai, al parecer si son lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir

\- Así parece líder

\- Excelente… Izzy, Joe, asegúrate de curar cualquier tipo de heridas que tengan en el menor tiempo posible, quiero que estén disponibles cuando los necesite

\- Como ordene

\- Bueno, al ver por el monitor que han sobrevivido a la prueba de Zero, es mejor que me retire, gracias por su tiempo. – Dijo para después irse del cuarto.

Inmediatamente me levante y mire el monitor, tenía razón, sobrevivieron, se acercaban por el perímetro, por un momento me alivie, se acercaban con paso decidido y cansado, parecían agotados física y mentalmente, pues es lo menos que podían presentar ante tal prueba.

Volteo a ver el sofá, donde Ken esta descansando, camino hasta el esquivando a Joe quien aún seguía en el piso, tratando de recuperarse del miedo ocasionado por el líder, al ser descubierto.

Muevo su hombro un poco, sin respuesta, otro poco más y nada, si esto sigue así, después terminara culpándome por no haberle despertado, así que no tengo opción, esta vez sujetando su hombro ligeramente, hago que se caiga del sofá, dándose un duro golpe en el piso frio, quejándose por el golpe, me doy cuenta de que se ha despertado.

\- Agh, Izzy, ¿Por qué? – Me dice quejándose

\- Te estuve tratando de despertarte, pero no respondías, así que no quería que me culparas, así que hice lo más rápido para despertarte

\- Haciendo que me golpee en el suelo, linda forma de despertar a los demás

\- Exacto, además, es mejor que te apresures – Digo dirigiéndome hacia los monitores

\- ¿Porque?, y ¿Qué le paso a Joe?

\- Joe es lo que menos importa en este momento, sobrevivieron

\- Sobrevivieron, ¿Estás seguro?

\- Velo por ti mismo – En eso se levanta rápidamente del suelo olvidándose del golpe que le ocasione para luego mirar el monitor.

\- No puedo creerlo, sobrevivieron a una prueba de Zero

\- Y tú los entrenaste

\- Yo los entrene

\- Exacto

\- Sobrevivieron a una prueba de Zero gracias a mi entrenamiento – Decía sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- Felicidades por enseñarles a sobrevivir

\- Gracias – Se podía ver la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, pues en los liderazgos anteriores, se decía que el desempeño de los soldados en la prueba de Zero, dependía completamente del entrenamiento proporcionado por el general, como se sabe, muy pocos lograron sobrevivir, significando un castigo severo al general por cada soldado perdido, sin embargo, si lograban sobrevivir, el nombre del general y de los soldados quedaban inmortalizados en los libros antiguos, un honor que solo unos cuantos lograron obtener.

\- Que estas esperando, ve a recibirlos

\- Es verdad, ahora vuelvo – Dijo saliendo del cuarto lo más rápido posible.

En eso miro a Joe, que al parecer ya se había recuperado del shock del líder, pero aun así se le veía pálido.

\- Joe, ¿Estas bien?

\- Si…si lo estoy…solo…algo mareado…

\- Si, parecías que casi morías

\- Si…casi…

\- ¿Puedes levantarte?

\- Si – Dijo comenzando a levantarse

\- ¿Puedes caminar?

\- Si, si, solo es un mareo no algo peor

\- ¿Puedes trabajar?

\- Claro, un simple mareo no impedirá que continúe con mi trabajo, ¿Por qué?

\- Me alegra oír eso porque tienes trabajo, sobrevivieron y ya vienen para acá

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Tiene que ser una broma! – Decía sin creerlo

\- Vaya forma de alegrarte

\- No es que no me alegre, solo que no puedo creerlo, nunca creí ver esto siendo el médico de la enfermería – Decía acercándose al monitor, donde ahora se les podía ver en la entrada junto a Ken

\- Pues ya vez que si

\- Ya están entrando, es mejor que vaya – Dijo para luego salir hacia su encuentro.

Realmente no creí que sobrevivieran, normalmente se tiene una probabilidad menor del 30% de sobrevivir, estando en solitario, estando en pareja es del 20% aproximadamente, si es que logran estar en equilibrio y ponerse de acuerdo.

Aunque no lo haya creído, me alegra que sobrevivieran, sé que son buenos chicos en el fondo, bueno en este caso, una chica, una vez viendo en el monitor que Joe los checaba, di por concluida la prueba de Zero dándola como un éxito, aunque eso depende del líder, si fue un éxito rotundo, aunque para mí ya lo es.

Ahora solo me queda un trabajo por hacer para finalmente descansar, contactar al escuadrón cuatro.

Base Baikal

Pov Kari

Han pasado alrededor de una semana desde que he informado a Baikal, sobre la prueba de Zero, lo último que supe fue que el general se fue de la base para corroborar la información, eso muy apenas lo sé, simplemente porque Daivis y Yolei, me dijeron un día después de lo sucedido.

Es lógico que haya ido, después de todo, siguen viéndome de la misma manera, como el enemigo, no importa a donde vaya, siempre es igual, miradas fulminantes y despreciables como si fuera un animal, como si fuera hacer algo mal, cuando es todo lo contrario, solo trato de ayudar.

Después de nombrarme aliado, me han permitido tener acceso a ciertas áreas de la base, lo más que conozco o tengo permitido conocer son tres áreas, el cuarto de entrenamiento, la bahía médica y el comedor, sé que no es mucho, pero por lo menos es algo, así me siento menos encerrada.

En cada pasillo encuentro a algún soldado, como ahora es costumbre veo sus miradas de desprecio y odio sobre mí, no me dicen nada, no me hacen nada, pero eso no importa, con su simple mirada me dicen que no me quieren ahí, merodeando por su base, su territorio, es horrible, trato de darme fuerza diciéndome que tengo a Yolei, Daivis y Tk de mi lado, verdaderos amigos que no me miran con desprecio.

Normalmente eso funciona, me da la suficiente fuerza para continuar con esto, inclusive me han permitido ayudarle a Yolei en la bahía médica, algo que solía hacer en Forster, aún recuerdo aquellas tardes en la enfermería ayudando a Joe con su trabajo mientras este tomaba un descanso, me pregunto, ¿Cómo les estará yendo? Mentiría si dijera que no los extraño, después de lo que me dijo Tk, lo he pensado cada vez más.

Después de lo sucedido, una vez que me había calmado, al día siguiente Tk había venido a disculparse por lo que me había dicho, dijo que esa no era su forma usual de comportarse, que no lo malinterpretase, solo estaba preocupado por el estado actual de su hermano, le dije que no importaba, entendía a lo que se refería, pues aún recuerdo a mi hermano trabajando todo el día sin descanso alguno cumpliendo su deber como segundo, debido a su trabajo y por su cargo casi nunca podíamos vernos, pero eso no impedía que nos preocupáramos uno por el otro.

El aparentaba estar bien, siempre dándole una sonrisa a todo el mundo, simulando que todo estaba en orden, usualmente todos le creían, pero los que éramos realmente cercanos a él, simplemente sabíamos que no decía la verdad, él estaba agotado física y emocionalmente, siempre me preocupo su estado de salud, incluso Joe le insistía en que tomara algunos días de descanso pues su cuerpo resentía todas esas horas de insomnio, pero se negaba diciendo que estaba bien, que después tomaría ese descanso, al final, fue obligado a tomar un descanso de por lo menos dos días, normalmente se hubiera negado fingiendo esa sonrisa contagiosa y amable, pero era una orden directa del líder, el líder mismo se lo había ordenado, así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar esos días.

Estando a punto de quedarme dormida en mi habitación, debido al esfuerzo y el trabajo de la bahía, mi corto sueño de dos minutos se vio interrumpido debido a que habían abierto la puerta estrepitosamente.

Asustada por un posible ataque, fue que me levante lo más pronto que pude, solo para descubrir al general en el umbral de mi puerta, se le notaba cansado y agotado, como si acabase de volver.

Acercándose con paso decidido a donde me encontraba, pude notar más de cerca que tenía una herida que parecía haber sido atendida hace solo unos momentos.

\- G-General, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Pregunte caminando a la mesa.

\- Necesito que me expliques algo de Forster – Me dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mi

\- Lo que sea que necesite – Dije tomando asiento en la silla frente a el

\- Explícame la prueba de Zero

\- La prueba de Zero, es un medio que se utilizaba para llevar más allá las capacidades de los soldados, era una prueba de sobrevivencia de un periodo de siete días en la zona Zero, esta prueba era usualmente en solitario, pero se dice que hubo ocasiones en las que se hacía en pareja, a cada soldado que era obligado a participar en contra de su voluntad, se les otorgaba comida para un día, un arma y una manta, si era en parejas se les otorgaba comida para un periodo de tres días, según depende de la decisión del líder; se dice que al inicio de la prueba los dejaban inconscientes para después dejarlos a su suerte en una área específica, un área diferente para cada soldado, su misión era volver a la base con vida al final de los siete días.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?

\- No, en si eso es en lo que consiste la prueba de Zero, pero…conozco una historia sobre el porqué esta prueba era horrible para los soldados de liderazgos anteriores, como en el liderazgo actual…

\- Dímela

\- De acuerdo…esta es una historia que se ha contado a voces, por lo que no puede ser muy exacta, pero sigue siendo atroz y horrible, demostrándonos de lo temibles que son los líderes de generación en generación, aun así, ¿Quiere escucharla?

\- No me importa lo atroz que sea, te escucho

\- De acuerdo… - Dije para suspirar un poco – Hace mucho tiempo…en algún liderazgo no definido, hubo una prueba de Zero, en la que cuatro soldados fueron obligados a participar en contra de su voluntad por órdenes del líder, en esa prueba, los soldados fueron abandonados a su suerte en distintas áreas de la zona Zero, su misión, volver a la base en un periodo de siete días, tenían que identificar en que área se encontraban y a partir de eso, buscar su camino de vuelta a la base, pues cada soldado debía ser capaz de encontrar el camino sin importar que tan apartados estuvieran, al pasar de los días, cada vez perdían más la razón, se volvieron más paranoicos ante cualquier sonido que se escuchaba, pero el problema era que no se escuchaba nada, era un silencio sepulcral lo que escuchaban, al haberse terminado la comida, por lo paranoicos que se encontraban no les quedaba más opción que activar su instinto de supervivencia, en algún punto, se dice, los cuatro soldados se encontraron, enfrentándose unos a otros, al final, un soldado fue capaz de sobrevivir ante atroz enfrentamiento, volviendo a la base.

\- Es…horrible…

\- Esa no es la peor parte…se dice que esos cuatro soldados eran amigos…

\- No es cierto

\- Es verdad

\- ¿Cómo pueden hacer algo tan horrible?

\- No es como si nosotros quisiéramos hacerlo, solo nos limitamos a seguir las órdenes del líder o si no, nos ira peor

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el soldado sobreviviente?

\- Ya no fue el mismo, se volvió más astuto, más hábil, mas ágil, pero también se volvió loco y paranoico…la prueba no es simplemente algo que tomar a la ligera, es algo a lo que debes de temer…

\- No puede ser cierto –Dijo levantándose de la silla comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro revolviendo su cabello con sus manos

\- ¿Sucede algo?... ¿Encontraste algo? – Al preguntar inmediatamente detuvo su caminar

\- La prueba de Zero…aún se realiza…

\- No…no…no…eso no puede ser posible… - Murmure

\- Pero lo es, lo vi con mis propios ojos, eran pareja, tenían un traje de combate y traían mascaras cubriendo su rostro

Inmediatamente pensé en Cody, no puede ser que el líder le haya obligado a realizar la prueba, pero, ¿Quién era su pareja?

\- Dime, ¿Hay alguna maquina o aparato que de alguna forma borre la memoria en Forster?

\- ¿Eh? - ¿Por qué pregunta eso? – S-Si, lo hay

\- Existe

\- Si, se le llama el protocolo

\- ¿Protocolo?

\- Si, era una maquina capaz de borrar los recuerdos de cierta persona en un soldado, sustituyendo sus recuerdos alegres y felices con unos recuerdos tristes y amargos, provocando que todo tipo de afecto, ya sea amor u amistad hacia esa persona, se convierta en odio y resentimiento.

\- ¿Sabes si, se sigue implementando?

\- No, ya no, hace dos liderazgos que no se utiliza, ¿Por qué?

\- No por nada, gracias – Dijo levantándose de la silla para luego irse de la habitación.

¿Qué está sucediendo? En el tiempo que he sido aliado de Baikal, nunca había visto al general tan afectado por lo que le decía, pareciera que tuviera…¿Culpa? Por lo que estuviera sucediendo.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo, como les había comentado si me agradaba la idea de incluir a las otras temporadas, parece que mi respuesta es mas que obvia, me encanto, me encantaron sus propuestas, así que incluiré también a Frontier y Tamers, aunque sera un poco complicado el manejar tanto personaje, como pueden ver el escuadrón cuatro volverá a Forster, todavía no tengo muy definido quienes estarán en este escuadrón, pero obviamente estarán Koji junto a Rika, por su actitud quedan mejor con Forster, Takuya junto a Tomy quedan en Baikal, pero todavía no defino muy bien los otros personajes, así que se los encargo a ustedes, basándose en la actitud de los personajes restantes de ambas temporadas, ¿En que base quedarían mejor?, en fin, espero que puedan ayudarme con esto, se que es mucho pedir, pero quiero que estén satisfechos con esto,como sea,feliz año nuevo, nos vemos en el segundo capitulo del año. Adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola lectores que por alguna extraña razón esperaban este capítulo, lo sé, han pasado alrededor de cuatro semanas desde que actualice, pero es que estaba ocupada con algunos asuntos, además de que no me llegaba la inspiración sobre como introducir al escuadrón cuatro, pero finalmente conseguí la inspiración suficiente para el capítulo, en fin, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Pov Koji

Estaba en una habitación abandonada y desolada en la zona Zero, mirando a través de una ventana rota el escenario que se planteaba frente a mí, media ciudad destrozada se podía visualizar en todo su esplendor, aunque en realidad no tiene nada de bello, solo es caos y destrucción.

Suspirando fue que trataba de ver en mi mente que tan lejos estábamos de la ciudad, la ciudad donde vive la gente su vida diaria sin notar que todavía continuamos aquí, hay veces que me pregunto que hubiera sido de nosotros al no estar involucrados en esta guerra sin fin, no lo sé y no me interesa, lo que sea que nos hubiera pasado no me ha de importar, debería de concentrarme en mi trabajo.

\- Teniente – Escuche una voz que me llamaba, en eso dejo de ver por la ventana para ver quién era.

\- Henry ¿Qué sucede?

\- Rika y Ryo están peleando nuevamente

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Sí, no puedo detenerlos, cuando intente detenerlos estos casi me golpean

\- ¿Ahora porque pelean?

\- No lo se

\- Entiendo, voy para allá – Digo volteando para ver a través de la ventana una última vez para dar la vuelta y dirigirme a detener la pelea.

Bajando las escaleras seguido por Henry, fue que se escuchaba con más claridad la pelea que se estaba suscitando en el primer piso, en donde solía ser una sala, antes de entrar a esta, me detengo y me oculto detrás de una pared para descubrir el porqué de su conflicto.

\- ¿En serio creíste que podías tomar lo que no te pertenece?

\- ¿Y porque no? Tengo todo el derecho

\- Ni tanto, recuerda que el teniente nos asigno la misma tarea

\- Pero a mí me lo ordeno primero

\- Claro que no, nos lo ordeno al mismo tiempo

\- Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia nada, además, soy mayor que tu

\- Exacto, por eso debes de dejar de molestarme

\- ¿Molestarte? Yo no te molesto

\- Deja de hacerte la víctima, eres muy insoportable, además, siempre me robas la comida

\- No te la robo

\- Sí, no me la robas, solo me laquitas y te la comes

\- Vamos no es para tanto, solo fue una barra de frutas, no deberías de molestarte por eso

\- Claro que debo de molestarme, era la última, además, hablas como si hubiera mucha comida, recuerda que se nos están acabando las provisiones, como para que se la robes a los demás…

\- Claro que no, aún hay demasiada comida, acabo de revisar la bodega de provisiones

En eso veo a Juri salir molesta del cuarto de comunicaciones con los audífonos colgando de su cuello, ella me mira de reojo y se sorprende posiblemente porque no he intervenido en la discusión de ellos, en eso le hago un gesto de que guarde silencio sobre mi presencia, ella lo comprende rápidamente pues asiente antes de seguir su camino a la sala.

\- ¡Quieren callarse de una vez! – Les grita a ambos a todo pulmón para ser escuchada, en eso guardan silencio. – Ahora, ¿Por qué están discutiendo?

\- Yo te explico, este sujeto, me quito mi barra de fruta sabiendo que era la última, desperdiciándola tirándola por la ventana

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Básicamente si

Suspirando al igual que ella era que no podía creer lo ridícula de la discusión, aunque Rika tiene razón, a estas alturas no se debe desperdiciar la comida, ya de por si queda menos de la mitad de las provisiones que nos habían entregado hace unos meses.

\- Yo le digo que no debe de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, pues aún tenemos provisiones, yo mismo acabo de revisar la bodega

\- Aunque tu hayas revisado la bodega, eso no significa que puedas o tengas el derecho de desperdiciar la comida de esa forma, agradece que aún nos continúan enviando comida antes de activas nuestro instinto

\- ¿Agradecer?, ¿Agradecer que casi nos dejan olvidados acá dejándonos en la miseria y hambruna extrema?

\- Agradecer que nos hayan enviado provisiones

\- Si, después de dos meses

\- En eso concuerdo con él, nos tienen olvidados desde hace meses – Dice Rika

Suspirando era que me molestaba que ahora dieran inicio a otra pelea.

\- Aunque sea así, no tenemos derecho de quejarnos

\- ¿Qué no tenemos derecho?, ¿Acaso somos soldados sin voz?, ¿Somos mudos acaso?

\- Cálmate Ryo – Le decía Juri – No es para tanto

\- No, no me calmo, ahora estoy más molesto, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no importamos?

Escuchando como suspira nuevamente, fue que me molestaba y cansaba el tener que parar sus peleas.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa tu discusión con Rika, por mi pueden discutir sin parar, inclusive pelear entre ustedes, solo pido que no discutan tan alto que estoy tratando de interceptar una señal

\- ¿Interceptar una señal? Todos sabemos que la única señal que nos han mandado fue hace más de tres meses donde nos decían que permaneceríamos aquí por tiempo indefinido, tu misma lo dijiste – Decía Rika molesta - Después de eso, hemos estado aquí vigilando la nada, cuando se supone que es la frontera con la ciudad

\- ¿Crees que lo hago por gusto? Esto únicamente lo hago porque me lo ha ordenado el teniente, si fuera por mí, yo ya lo hubiera dejado desde hace tiempo

\- ¿Y porque sigues aquí?

\- Tu realmente…

\- ¡Basta! – Les grite saliendo de mi escondite– Ya dejen de estar peleando entre ustedes, nuestra pelea no es entre nosotros, es contra Baikal, si quieren desahogar su enojo háganlo con ellos, pero no entre ustedes.

Les dije ya harto de estarlos escuchando sin parar.

\- Como ordene – Respondieron los tres al unísono

\- Escuchen, sé que ustedes están cansados de estar aquí, no los culpo, yo también ya me harté de estar aquí, pero no significa que debemos de molestarnos por pequeñeces, ni juzgar el trabajo de otros, debemos de aceptar y acatar las órdenes del líder, de él depende de cuánto tiempo estemos aquí, aunque eso signifiquen años, no debemos de negarnos ni quejarnos ante él, ¿Entendieron?

\- Si – Respondieron igualmente al unísono

\- Es por eso que deben de dejar de comportarse como unos novatos, ustedes son soldados de rango mayor, mejor calificados, son los mejores soldados que Forster puede haber tenido, compórtense como tal

\- Si – Respondieron nuevamente

\- Otra cosa, más les vale a ustedes dos – Dije refiriéndome a Rika y Ryo – Que dejen de discutir por cualquier cosa, Rika tiene razón, tenemos pocas provisiones como para que la desperdicies de esa forma, también de que eres irritante, debes mejorar eso

\- Como ordene – Respondió Ryo

\- Rika, deja de gritarle a Ryo por cualquier cosa, si, entiendo él es irritante, lo es para cualquiera que esté en este escuadrón, pero no por eso, significa que tengas que seguirle el juego iniciando otra discusión, debes de controlar tu temperamento, debes de soportarlo, por algo hemos sido entrenados

\- Como ordene – Respondía Rika cabizbaja

\- Juri, no intervengas en las discusiones de los demás, ese no es tu asunto, el único asunto que debes de manejar son el de las comunicaciones, solamente eso, el que tu intervengas en sus discusiones solo empeorara las cosas, no las mejora

\- Entendido – Respondía Juri con un deje de molestia

\- Más les vale que aprendan a controlarse, este trabajo no es fácil, es muy demandante tanto físico como mentalmente, es por eso que es muy agotador, pero precisamente por eso es que hemos llegado hasta aquí, gracias a nuestros méritos obtenido en nuestro entrenamiento como en las misiones es que hemos logrado ser el mejor escuadrón de Forster, recuerden eso

\- Si – Respondieron nuevamente al unísono

\- Bien, más les vale que sea la última vez que los escuche discutir, continúen con su trabajo

\- Si

En eso cada uno comenzaba a dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo, cuando Henry entra agitadamente a la habitación.

\- ¡Juri!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tenemos una señal

\- ¿Que? – Dijo sorprendida comenzando a correr al cuarto de comunicaciones junto a Henry

En eso volteo a ver y vi a Rika y Ryo que por la sorpresa de una señal se detuvieron a ver a Juri alejarse para interceptarla a tiempo.

\- ¿Que están esperando? Vayan a sus puestos

\- Si – Respondieron para dirigirse nuevamente a sus posiciones

Había pasado media hora, me encontraba en mi habitación o bueno lo que ha sido mi habitación en los últimos meses, revisando nuevamente el reporte entregado por el estratega como los entregados por mis soldados a cargo.

En este decía que en los últimos meses se ha tenido avistamientos de civiles observando la zona Zero, pero no se atreven a cruzar la frontera entre esta y la zona, nuestro trabajo es observarlos y de ser necesario el asustarlos si es que se atrevían a tener la valentía suficiente para intentar cruzar.

Al leer los reportes entregados por mis soldados a cargo, estos muy apenas han registrado a algún civil observando la frontera, hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que simplemente nos habían ordenado traer aquí porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer con nosotros en la base, pero según el plan del líder, nuestro papel será de gran importancia, eso fue lo último que escuche decir al general acerca del líder hacia nosotros, aun no entiendo a que es a lo que se refería, pero he de suponer que no debo de dudar de las palabras del líder.

Escuchando como tocan la puerta corrediza de lo que es mi habitación, fue que di el pase para descubrir que era Juri quien tocaba la puerta.

\- Juri, ¿Han interceptado la señal?

\- Si, teniente, he logrado con éxito el interceptar la señal

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

\- Es un mensaje del estratega entregado en clave morse, en este se nos solicita el volver a la base lo antes posible

\- ¿Te ha dicho la razón de por qué?

\- El líder solicita nuestra presencia

\- Entiendo, dile que iremos de inmediato

\- Como ordene – Dijo para después salir de la habitación e ir al cuarto de comunicaciones.

Ahora me toca a mí, el ir a informarle a los demás.

Levantándome para después ir a buscarlos, fue que admire posiblemente por última vez el cuarto que me servía como habitación, tanto para dormir como para revisar los reportes, una ventana rota me servía para revisar los alrededores, como para iluminar un poco la habitación, cubriéndola con una frazada vieja y desgastada que encontré en este lugar, un escritorio magullado y horrible, junto con una cama vieja llena de resortes; fue que soporte estar en este lugar durante seis meses, medio año, no extrañare este lugar, es el peor lugar en el que me he quedado, pero bueno, extrañare el espacio que tenía.

Saliendo fue que decidí encontrar a Henry para que les dijera a los demás que hay algo de importancia, una vez hecho esto, fue que caminaba para la sala del tercer piso, donde se supone que deben de estarme esperando, no sin antes ir al cuarto de comunicaciones para confirmar lo que me ha sido informado.

Una vez que llegue a la sala, estaban todos ahí, inclusive Juri, pues, aunque ella me haya dado el mensaje ella no sabe la decisión de cuando partiríamos.

\- Escuadrón cuatro, se nos ha informado, a través de la señal que el soldado Juri fue capaz de interceptar que nuestra presencia es requerida en la base lo antes posible, por eso, he tomado la decisión de partir en este mismo momento hacia la base, tienen quince minutos para tomar sus cosas y deshacerse de las evidencias de que estuvimos aquí, quemen todo lo que sea necesario, pero háganlo, vayan ahora.

Después de haber pasado los quince minutos, me encontraba en la sala donde es el punto de reunión junto a lo que suele ser mi equipaje, recargándome en lo que solía ser un sofá, mirando hacia la entrada de la sala, esperando a que se reportaran.

\- Ya estoy listo teniente – Dice Henry ingresando por la puerta o bueno, donde solía estar, para después hacer formación frente a mí.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que todo mi escuadrón estuviera frente a mi haciendo formación para esperar y recibir órdenes.

\- ¿Ya se deshicieron de la evidencia de nuestra estadía en este lugar?

\- Si – Respondieron al unísono

\- Esperen aquí – Dije para caminar al lado de ellos.

Revise cada cuarto del lugar para asegurarme de que hayan hecho bien el trabajo, una vez que termine, regrese nuevamente hacia la sala donde estaban ellos en la misma posición que los había dejado.

\- Bien hecho, es hora de irnos, tenemos un largo viaje que hacer – Dije para dirigirme a la salida.

\- Que bien, finalmente dejare de dormir en el suelo – Escuchaba decir a Ryo

\- ¿En el suelo? Tu no dormías en el suelo, además no es como si hubiera algo mejor en la base – Decía Juri

\- Tu si sabes cómo arruinar frases, sé que las camas de la base son solamente futones, pero por lo menos no son colchones gastados llenos de resortes – Dijo cansado

\- Es cierto, yo también extraño esos futones, por muy extraño que suene – Decía Henry

\- Como sea, sean futones o no, todos terminamos durmiendo en el piso – Dijo Rika

\- Tienes razón – Concordaron

Al acabar su corta conversación todos nos pusimos en posición de combate por si se llegase a suscitar algún encuentro y evitar ponernos en desventaja.

Era más de medio día, era apenas la tarde cuando se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños cerca del área 36, instintivamente nos detuvimos y tomamos posiciones.

Puede que sean ellos, pues dudo mucho que sea algún animal pues ni siquiera se atreven a venir a la zona Zero, no hay viento, no hay lluvia, es un perfecto día soleado, algo raro de ver, pero que suele suceder de vez en cuando.

Con la mirada repase a mis soldados, estos seguían en la misma posición, ellos me miraban esperando recibir una orden mía, con mi mano libre toque mi mascara para indicarles que se las pusieran, al igual que yo se la pusieron, pues no debíamos arriesgarnos a descubrir nuestra identidad si resultaba ser el enemigo.

Los ruidos cesaron, esos sonidos que por un momento sonaron como pisadas, al igual de repentino como sonaron, se detuvieron, aunque muy apenas se lograban escuchar debido a la lejanía, no podíamos arriesgarnos a mantenernos en la misma posición por mucho tiempo al menos que quisiéramos morir.

Ocultándonos de nueva cuenta en un edificio abandonado que muy apenas lograba sostenerse, fue que decidí que pasáramos la noche en este lugar, pues como era muy inestable no se atreverían a entrar a registrar este lugar debido a que se estaba cayendo en pedazos, algo útil, pero a la vez nos afecta también a nosotros.

Viendo el lado positivo, nos quedaba poco recorrido para llegar a la base.

Con mi arma en mano y mirando hacia el este, fue que hacia guardia junto a Ryo, mientras Juri intentaba comunicarse a la base, explicando nuestro retraso, Rika mantenía encendida la fogata y Henry se aseguraba de que tuviéramos las municiones suficientes por si acaso.

\- Teniente

\- ¿Qué sucede Henry?

\- Ya es hora del cambio de turno

\- Entiendo

Sentándome para luego mirar la fogata, fue que vi a Ryo acercarse de igual manera a la fogata mientras Rika cambiaba de lugar con él.

\- Teniente

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Porque cree que nos hayan llamado?

\- No lo se

\- Esto me parece muy extraño, nos mandan a un lugar lo más apartado de la base, aislados en ese lugar durante los últimos seis meses, sin ningún tipo de comunicación, solamente con la misión de revisar el área por unos simples avistamientos de civiles observando la zona Zero, para luego dejarnos olvidados y repentinamente volver a la base lo antes posible, ¿No cree que es raro?

\- Ciertamente es muy sospechoso, el que nos hayan otorgado una misión de rango bajo que hasta un simple escuadrón podía hacer sin dificultad alguna, pero nosotros no somos quien toma ese tipo de decisiones, esta orden nos fue dada por el general y el líder

\- Sé que está mal cuestionar al líder, pero, aun así, ella sabe que podemos hacer más que esto

\- Puede que nos haya dado esta orden para después darnos una más difícil y complicada

\- ¿Está diciendo que esto era como un tipo descanso?

\- Puede ser

\- Pues yo no le veía nada de descanso, fue agotador y agobiante

\- Todo el tiempo discutías con Rika por cosas triviales

\- Si porque no había otra cosa que hacer además de vigilar la nada

Después de eso, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, unos veinte minutos después, se acercó Juri cansada.

\- Finalmente logré contactar con la base, aunque solo fueron unos segundos, les dije que estaríamos retrasados y que llegaríamos hasta el día de mañana

\- Bien, ve a descansar, te informare si surge algo

\- Entendido

\- Juri – Le hablo Ryo

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tu qué opinas sobre esto

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre esto de que nos pidan volver tan repentinamente a la base

\- ¿Acaso yo tengo opinión en la base como para influir en las decisiones del líder? Porque si no es así, no me interesa en lo más mínimo sobre el porque nos han ordenado volver, así que deja de fastidiar – Dijo para después irse.

\- O-Okay

\- Nunca debiste preguntarle

\- Tenía curiosidad, además quería llevarme mejor con ella, llevamos tres años de ser este escuadrón y lo único que quiero es llevarme bien con todos

\- Ese tipo de pensamientos te traerá problemas y lo único que lograras será ser un estorbo para los demás

\- Pero soy útil para este escuadrón

\- No dudo de eso, pero a lo que quiero decir es que hay algunos que no quieren llevarse bien con sus compañeros

\- Si, tiene razón, Rika y Juri son muy parecidas

\- No es cierto, Rika es más controlada y logra soportarte más que Juri, en cambio Juri es más ruda con aquellos que la fastidian

\- Yo

\- Henry y tú

\- Eso es cruel pero cierto

\- Si lo entiendes es mejor que la dejes en paz

\- Tiene razón

Después de eso, cada uno se fue a dormir por su parte, Rika y Henry se encargarían de hacer guardia durante la noche mientras descansábamos.

Recostado mirando las pocas estrellas que apenas podían distinguirse por las nubes, fue que pensé en mi escuadrón.

Juri es nuestra experta en comunicaciones ella prefirió serlo debido a que le resultaba muy complicado el ser simplemente soldado, ella sabía que podía ser algo más que eso, de hecho, esta en este escuadrón porque ella quiere ser el próximo estratega, pero sabe que es imposible el serlo a menos de que haya otro liderazgo.

Henry es nuestro experto en armas, es el que tiene mejor puntería de los cinco, sabe identificar cualquier tipo de armas que nos encontremos, además de que es el soporte de Juri en respecto a las comunicaciones, le suele ayudar en des encriptar los códigos y mensajes de vez en cuando, aunque ella se reúse a aceptar su ayuda este aun así termina ayudándole.

Rika es nuestra mejor soldado, ella ha sido capaz de controlar el instinto de supervivencia mejor que nadie, es la que tiene más autocontrol en respecto a esto, pero eso no significa que no este de mal humor todo el tiempo, de hecho, ella así lo prefiere pues nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar, logrando superar sus límites, su entrenamiento fue el más complejo de todos para lograr estar hasta donde está ahora, con una simple orden ella puede desatar su instinto hacia donde sea cuando sea, sin importar que.

Ryo es nuestro experto en combate, capaz de ejecutar cinco tipos de combates diferentes, es que ha sido capaz de neutralizar a diez soldados sin sudar y sin esfuerzo alguno, suele ser muy insoportable, de hecho, disfruta de molestar a Rika todo el tiempo, dice que se ve linda cuando se molesta, pero de hecho lo que provoca es temor.

Tengo un buen escuadrón, somos los mejores de la base, de eso no hay duda, lo que sea que el líder nos pida hacer el día de mañana no dudare de que seamos capaces de hacerlo.

En la tarde del siguiente día ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la base, no tardaron mucho en abrirnos, quien nos recibió en la entrada fue el general.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta

\- Hemos llegado

\- De seguro han de llegar cansados por el recorrido que han hecho de vuelta a la base, seguramente lo que más quieren en este momento es ir a descansar, pero me temo que eso no será posible hasta el momento, puesto el líder solicita su presencia después de checar si alguno de ustedes está herido

\- Entendido, vamos

Pasamos al lado del general para dirigirnos a la enfermería donde se encontraba Joe, quien revisaba unos expedientes, carraspeando un poco la garganta fue que llame su atención.

\- Koji, chicos, ya han vuelto – Decía con una sonrisa

\- Si, acabamos de llegar hace unos momentos, nos dijeron que viniéramos a la enfermería para checar alguna herida que tuviéramos

\- Si por supuesto pasen

Una vez que todos nos encontrábamos en una camilla improvisada fue que nos pasó a revisar a cada uno de nosotros, claro que cada uno estaba separado de los demás por cortinas.

\- Tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ustedes, lo último que supe fue que se habían ido cerca de la frontera para revisar el área de los civiles que se habían avistado en los últimos meses, ¿Qué tal les fue?

\- Nos fue bien, aunque no se habían presentado ningún civil en nuestra misión

\- Que extraño, de hecho, me pareció raro que a ustedes se les asignara esta misión

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – Se escuchaba decir a Ryo

\- Sí, pero el líder ha de tener sus motivos para asignársela

\- Pero el que no haya habido comunicación con nosotros eso lo hace aún más extraño – Decía Henry

\- El que nos hayan tenido olvidados en medio de la nada es indignante – Decía Rika

\- A ti todo te parece indignante Rika – Decía Ryo

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con que así sea?

\- No, solo digo que es frustrante saber que todo te indigna, no sabía que la reina se sintiera de esa manera

\- El único que es frustrante en este lugar eres tú y lo sabes

\- Yo no soy frustrante yo soy irresistible

\- Irresistiblemente herido te voy a dejar si no dejas de molestar

\- Solo quieres una excusa para acercarte a mí, admítelo Rika

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Ustedes dos basta! ¿Ni siquiera pueden dejar de discutir un día?

\- Lo siento – Dijeron al unísono

\- Debió ser difícil el tener que lidiar con sus peleas a diario – Me decía Joe con una sonrisa, mientras me curaba unas cuantas heridas mal atendidas

\- No tienes idea, discuten todo el tiempo

\- Me lo imagino, bien no tienes muchas heridas, solo unos cuantos rasguños, por lo que ya terminé

\- Gracias

\- No hay de que, es mi trabajo, ahora iré a revisar a Henry – Decía mientras me dejaba para poder cambiarme nuevamente

Estaba a punto de cambiarme mientras escuchaba los pasos de Joe dirigirse donde se encontraba Henry, cuando algo llamo mi atención.

\- Joe – Escuche la voz del estratega llamarle

\- Izzy, ¿Otra vez lo mismo?

\- Si, ¿Tienes una cama disponible?

\- No las tengo todas ocupadas, acaban de llegar el escuadrón cuatro y estoy revisando sus heridas y la otra camilla está siendo ocupada por el mismo soldado de ayer

\- Puedes usar esta – Dije saliendo terminando de colocar mi chaleco

\- Gracias, Izzy, ¿Puedes dejarlo en la camilla?

\- Si – Me acerque al estratega para ayudarle a mover al soldado que estaba inconsciente para recostarlo en la camilla, al recostarlo se le escucho quejarse.

\- Esta mal, está muy mal, lo dejaron peor que nunca, pareciera que acaba de volver de la guerra, tiene varias costillas fracturadas, además de su pierna, una contusión en la cabeza entre otras cosas que puedo notar a simple vista – Decía Joe mientras preparaba una jeringa – es el tercero de esta semana, ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ellos?

\- Tu sabes que en los primeros días son incontrolables

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero no entiendo porque el líder manda soldados para que traten de desahogar sus instintos

\- No te preocupes, el general está con ellos ahora

\- Aun así, el general solo puede frenarlos por unas cuantas horas, evitando que se maten el uno al otro, mas no les hace nada

\- Son órdenes del líder, no tenemos opción, además era lo único que podíamos hacer

\- Mandar soldados para ser presa fácil contra esos dos es una locura, pero tienes razón

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Pregunte al ser ignorado

\- Teniente, bienvenido de vuelta – Me dijo el estratega

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Lo que esté sucediendo, es mejor que se lo explique el líder – Me dijo

\- Lo siento teniente, pero este soldado tiene prioridad, en un par de horas cuando logre estabilizar a este soldado continuare con su revisión – Me dijo Joe

\- No te preocupes, escuadrón cuatro nos vamos

Al decir eso los cuatro salieron de la camilla para después salir de la enfermería, ahora necesitaba ver al líder cuanto antes para saber qué había sucedido.

Estábamos pasando por el cuarto de entrenamiento cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito proveniente de ahí.

Se escuchaba al general gritarle a alguien, luego se escuchaba un forcejeo, un golpe, otro grito, forcejeo, no podía más al igual que mis soldados necesitábamos saber que sucedía, estaba a punto de abrir esa puerta para socorrer al general, cuando una voz me detuvo.

\- No lo hagan – Era el segundo – Sé que quieren y desean ayudar al general, pero todavía no es el momento, bienvenidos de vuelta

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué nadie nos dice nada? – Pregunte molesto

\- El líder espera su presencia en su oficina, ella les explicara todo – Dijo para darse la vuelta y comenzar a guiarnos a su oficina, muy a regañadientes lo seguí.

\- Vamos

\- ¿Que? ¿No vamos a ayudar al general? – Pregunto sorprendida Rika al igual que los demás

\- He dicho vamos

\- Pero…

\- El líder nos espera, no es bueno dejarla esperar por mucho tiempo

\- Entendido – Entonces comenzaron a caminar

Mirando nuevamente al segundo, al momento pude notar que este había cambiado, no sé qué es lo que había sucedido, pero sé que no pudo ser nada bueno, ya no es el mismo chico que una vez conocí, el líder tenía que explicar muchas cosas.

Llegando a su oficina, el segundo toco la puerta de madera, para escuchar el pase y adentrarnos a su oficina.

Detrás de su escritorio pude ver a la líder sentada en su silla, sonriéndonos, al estar frente su escritorio, nos arrodillamos frente a ella.

\- Escuadrón cuatro, sean bienvenidos

\- Líder, con todo respeto, ¿Nos puede explicar que está sucediendo?

\- Con mucho gusto, pero antes de explicarles, necesito saber cómo les fue en su misión

\- Nos fue bien líder, no ha habido ningún civil que se haya acercado a la zona Zero

\- Ya veo, eso me alegra, escuche por parte del estratega que estaban retrasados, ¿Podrían explicarme?

\- Con mucho gusto, cuando estábamos pasando por el área 36 se escucharon unos ruidos de pasos, por lo que no podíamos continuar y decidí mantener guardia durante una noche, cuando ya no hubo peligro, fue que continuamos nuestro camino de regreso a la base

\- ¿Pasos? ¿Pasos de Baikal?

\- No se lo puedo asegurar, pero era lo más probable

\- ¿Los vieron?

\- No, por suerte, sus pasos se escucharon a la lejanía

\- Me alegra, bien ya habiéndome explicado sobre el porqué de su retraso, ahora me corresponde a mí el explicar la situación desde un inicio, escuchen bien que ustedes saben que no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces y no me interrumpan

\- Entendido

\- Hace poco, logramos detectar la ubicación de los líderes de Baikal, con ayuda del general los líderes de Baikal han caído, ahora quedando al mando de Baikal su única hija, por lo que sería la nueva líder de Baikal, pero, los líderes habían cometido un error, ellos no le dijeron a su adorada hija que ella era la futura líder de Baikal, por lo cual no estaba enterada de nada, me infiltre en su escuela para ganarme su confianza tanto la de ella como la de sus amigos, lo que ella no sabía tampoco era que estaba siendo custodiada por un soldado de Baikal, logre que ambos se enamoraran, para después arruinar su futura relación, el termino su amistad con ella de la peor forma posible, ella herida y confundida se perdió en la ciudad, en ese momento aproveche el momento, la secuestre para después mentirle diciéndole que Baikal había matado a sus padres, el soldado que la había custodiado y amigo era el responsable de su muerte, logre convencerla a unirse a nosotros para vengarse de ese soldado, le instale el protocolo, borrando así su memoria de él, también le cambie el nombre, ahora se llama Nonaka Rika, por cierto Rika, como tú siempre quisiste cambiarte el nombre ahora podrás hacerlo, por eso me tome la libertad de usar el tuyo

\- No hay problema líder, le agradezco su gesto de amabilidad

\- No hay de que, continuo, hace poco se convirtió en aprendiz, una aprendiz muy rebelde por lo que opte por realizar la prueba de Zero en ella junto al soldado Cody, hace alrededor de una semana ambos lograron volver a la base, pero como solía suceder su instinto está más activado que nunca y no pueden controlarlo, por lo que les he llamado aquí a que les ayuden a controlar su instinto, esa es su nueva misión, escuadrón cuatro, les ordeno que adiestren de la mejor manera posible al aprendiz y al soldado para que sean capaz de controlar su instinto

\- Como ordene – Dijimos al unísono

\- Segundo, puedes retirarte

\- Como ordene líder – Dijo para luego salir de la oficina

\- Sé que seguramente se preguntaran, ¿Qué es lo que habrá sucedido con el segundo? Pues por eso mismo le he pedido que se retirara de esta oficina

\- Gracias por explicarnos

\- El soldado Cody junto al aprendiz, han formado un escuadrón, como podrán notar, el soldado Kari no se encuentra en esta nueva unidad debido a la incompetencia del segundo, el creyó ser capaz de neutralizar a un soldado de Baikal, pero le fue imposible hacerlo solo, fue junto a su hermana, no podía hacerlo, eran demasiados soldados para ellos dos, como buen soldado de rango bajo, el soldado Kari se sacrificó por él, siendo capturada por Baikal, el segundo estaba destrozado, incluso me pidió permiso para hacer un intento de rescatarla, pero fue inútil, me negué y lo castigue, después de su castigo de una semana, este había cambiado, la mirada la tenía perdida ya no tenía voluntad, como si acabara de implementar el protocolo sobre él, así que a eso se debe su nuevo comportamiento, así que hagan lo menos posible de recordarle al soldado Kari, ¿Entendieron?

\- Si – Dijimos al unísono

\- Bien, ahora salgan de aquí, que tienen que conocer al nuevo soldado y aprendiz

\- Una última cosa líder, ¿Cómo solía llamarse el aprendiz?

\- Tachikawa Mimi, no sé porque lo preguntas, pero eso ya no tiene importancia, vayan

\- Como ordene

Después de eso salimos de la oficina para ir al cuarto de entrenamiento.

\- Rika, ¿Ahora cuál va a ser tu nombre? – Le pregunte

\- Eso ya lo tenía contemplado desde antes de entrar a esta unidad, Makino Ruki

\- Bien, a partir de ahora la llamaran por ese nombre

\- Entendido – Dijeron al unísono

Al entrar al cuarto, pudimos ver que el general estaba neutralizando a los dos con mucho esfuerzo, pero eso no evitaba que estos continuaran golpeándolo.

\- Hola, parece que ya los pusieron al tanto – Decía con una ligera sonrisa mientras resistía los golpes

\- Si

Solo hay una palabra que pudiera utilizar para describir a ese par; incompetentes.

Base Baikal

Pov Normal

Yolei se encontraba en la bahía donde normalmente se le podía encontrar, estaba desocupada por lo que estaba aprovechando el tiempo para hacer algo importante.

\- Estos materiales tampoco me funcionan, debo intentar con otro tipo más flexible – Murmuraba para ella misma para después apuntarlo en su libreta.

En eso Davis entra a la bahía para saludar a Yolei cuando la encuentra murmurando.

\- ¿Qué materiales no te funcionan? – Le pregunto curioso

\- Ahhh, D-Davis, me asustaste

\- Lo siento, solo venía a saludarte cuando te encontré murmurando sobre unos materiales que no te funcionan

\- Ah e-eso, no te preocupes no es nada

\- ¿Segura?

\- S-Si claro, ¿P-Porque te mentiría?

\- Estas nerviosa

\- ¿Y-Yo?, ¿N-Nerviosa? No claro que no – Decía mientras reía nerviosamente

\- Si lo estas

\- A de ser tu imaginación

\- No claro que no – Decía mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente – Te conozco Yolei, te he conocido desde hace tres años, sé que cuando estas nerviosa comienzas a jugar con tu pluma

En ese momento Yolei se percató que había estado jugando con su pluma desde que Davis estaba ahí, así que dejo de hacerlo, mientras retrocedía en cuestión él se acercaba a ella.

\- Vez, si estas nerviosa, creí que éramos buenos amigos, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? – Decía avanzando cada vez más hasta que termino acorralándola entre la pared y el, sonrojando de esa manera a Yolei quien mantenía la mirada desviada y se ocultaba de el con su libreta – Dime – En eso ella lo miro a los ojos, viendo una gran determinación por saber que era lo que le ocultaba y lo cercano que él estaba con ella, fue que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Tomando su libreta con ambas manos, con la suficiente fuerza, lo golpeo en la cara con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo de ella.

Tomando su barbilla para sobar el área donde fue golpeado con la libreta, fue que la miro con resentimiento.

\- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

\- ¡¿Por qué te me acercas de esa forma?! No me asustes de esa forma

\- Solo quería saber que era en lo que estabas trabajando

\- Si tanto te preocupa trabajo en un nuevo material que el segundo me pidió desarrollar para los trajes

\- Ah…los trajes…

\- Si los trajes de combate para hacerlos más resistentes, ahora me puedes explicar, ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?

\- Ah…eso… - Sin saber que decir para explicar su comportamiento opto por una opción poco factible – S-Solo venía a saludar…t-tengo trabajo que hacer…a-adiós… - Dijo antes de correr a la salida.

\- Si claro ahora eres tú el que huye

\- ¿Con quién discutes si se puede saber?

\- Jp, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste

\- Si lamento dejarte el trabajo

\- No te preocupes

\- ¿Para quien va a ser el collar?

\- ¿Collar?, ¿Qué collar?

\- Vamos el collar en el que estás trabajando

\- No se dé qué hablas

\- Del supuesto material que estabas utilizando para los nuevos trajes

\- ¿C-Como te enteraste?

\- Kari

\- Algo me decía que no le dijera

\- Como sea, ¿Es para él?

\- No sé por qué hablo de esto contigo

\- Entonces si es para el

\- ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan perceptivo?

\- Tal vez desde que comencé a trabajar junto a Willis

\- Es cierto, se supone que deberías estar con él, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Ah, sucede que apareció el general en el cuarto, algo alterado por lo que no le entendí muy bien, pero le dijo a Willis que, si tenía vigilada el área 36, para enviar a algunos soldados ya que ha visto presencia de Forster ahí, dijo que no, pero le dio la alternativa de enviar a la tropa 3 si es que conseguía la autorización del segundo, lo último que supe de él fue que logro conseguir la autorización y mandaron a la tropa 3

\- ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

\- Hace unas horas, tardo alrededor de una semana en conseguir la autorización

\- ¿Porque lo mencionas?

\- Se me olvido comentarte

\- De seguro la tropa 3 va a volver pronto, tengo que prepararme de seguro han de venir aquí

\- No te preocupes, cuando venía para acá, me encontré a Tomy, dice que lo más seguro es que vuelvan mañana, en estos momentos ha de estar hablando con el general para ver los últimos detalles de la misión

\- ¿No te dijo algo más?

\- No, eso fue todo

\- Bueno, ayúdame a limpiar, aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

\- Si

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, en serio quería incluir el momento Daiyako, creo que así se escribe, porque no se vio desde el problema con el collar, lamento si se vio forzado, pero a partir de este momento quiero enfocarme en lo que vendría siendo más en el conflicto de la guerra que en las parejas, pero si les gustan las parejas entonces hare un especial por el 14 de Febrero si así lo prefieren, en fin, como ya vieron la tropa 3 hará aparición en el siguiente capítulo, pensaba introducirlos en este pero no sabía quién tenía más pinta de ser el teniente, así que les preguntare a ustedes, ¿Quién parece un mejor líder Takuya o Takato? Perdón, pero no sabía por cual decidirme entre esos dos, en fin, gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber si alguien sigue leyendo y esperando los capítulos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola lectores que por alguna razón siguen esperando este capítulo, lo sé, lamento realmente la espera, pero no sabía cómo continuar con la historia, pero, en fin, lo importante es que aquí está el capítulo, para ya no distraerlos más les dejo leer, disfruten la lectura

* * *

Capítulo 7

Pov Takuya

Me encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento junto con mi tropa, yo me encontraba golpeando un saco de boxeo mientras Takato se encargaba de sostenerlo por mí para que este no se moviera golpeando de forma accidental a los demás, Tommy, Zoe y Koichi se encontraban peleando entre sí, mirándose fijamente unos a otros es que esperaban que alguno de ellos bajaran la guardia para atacar, previendo cualquier movimiento los tres se golpeaban esquivando los ataques de los demás mientras buscaban una apertura en los otros, logrando el mismo resultado anterior, mirarse fijamente.

\- Esa pelea parece que durara un buen tiempo, ¿No es así teniente? – Me dice Takato

\- Si, aparentemente

\- ¿Usted que movimientos haría contra los otros dos?

\- En primera, yo no atacaría a los dos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Porque si solo fueran tres combatientes de distintos bandos, uno de los dos bandos tendría la ventaja sobre el otro, porque serian dos contra uno, si el caso de que fueran dos soldados de Forster contra mí, ellos obviamente tendrían la ventaja, lo que yo haría sería esquivar sus ataques para ver su trabajo en equipo para después idear una estrategia que me permita pelear contra ambos al mismo tiempo sin perder la oportunidad que me ha dado alguna apertura que he detectado, ya se una señal de cansancio o una en la que no estén sincronizados

\- Ya veo, de esa forma tendría la ventaja sobre ellos

\- Exacto

\- Entonces en realidad no sería una pelea de los uno contra uno como ellos lo hacen, sino dos contra uno

\- Exacto, ellos deberían de enfocarse más en el trabajo de equipo que estar haciendo este tipo de combate

\- Pero también les ayuda, en cómo defenderse en caso de que se vean acorralados

\- También

\- Entonces no están del todo mal

\- No, solo digo que deberían de concentrarse más en el trabajo en equipo, ya que, si optan por esta estrategia de entrenamiento, lo único que lograran será cansarse y obtener más aperturas que los otros tomaran como ventaja

\- Es verdad

\- Bien una vez aclarado esto, es tu turno de golpear al saco

\- Si

Dicho esto, ahora era yo quien sostenía el saco mientras Takato lo golpeaba con fuerza, al ver como golpeaba el saco, tuve que detenerlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede teniente?

\- Takato, aun te falta mucho por aprender

\- Lo siento teniente, hace mucho que no practicaba el boxeo, creo que lo estoy olvidando

\- No es que lo estés olvidando, aun lo recuerdas, solo tu cuerpo necesita recordar cómo hacerlo, ¿Cuál golpe se supone que estas practicando?

\- El jab

\- Vez, eso suponía, dime, ¿Cuáles son las tres cosas básicas que debes de saber para practicar bien el jab?

\- Balance, girar la cintura y la distancia

\- Tu golpe está bien, solo le falta girar la muñeca y no tratar de apresurarte en lanzar el golpe, recuerda que si tratas de dar un golpe jab, debes de medir bien la distancia del golpe al saco, ya que si estiras demasiado el brazo puedes lastimarte el codo y eso es lo que menos necesitamos

\- Es cierto, me falta medir mejor la distancia

\- Continua

\- Si

En eso ambos nos detuvimos, al escuchar un grito proveniente de la arena donde estaban practicando los otros tres, al mirar la arena, simplemente nos queríamos reír ante tal escena, pues Zoe, de alguna manera había inmovilizado tanto a Tommy como a Koichi, con una llave mantenía inmóvil y a un posiblemente adolorido Tommy con sus brazos, mientras que con Koichi lo mantenía inmóvil con las piernas, algo realmente gracioso para nosotros dos.

Entonces Zoe los dejo libres, dejando a los chicos cansados y exhaustos.

\- Eso les pasa por querer atacarme por la espalda – Decía molesta

\- L-Lo siento – Decían ambos

\- En serio, ustedes no tienen solución

En eso ambos reímos.

\- Teniente, Takato, no es gracioso, esos dos no me dejaron libre, no me dejaron ir a pesar de que les había dicho que practicaría mi puntería, si yo no hubiera tratado de irme ese combate no tendría solución.

\- Tienes razón Zoe – Decía Takato dejando de reír

\- Claro que la tengo, ¿Cómo pueden tratar de esa manera a la única chica del grupo?

\- Ya nos disculpamos – Dijo koichi

\- Lo sé, ahora me iré a practicar mi puntería y espero que esta vez me dejen ir en paz

\- Está bien – Respondió Tommy

En eso Zoe iba a irse a practicar tomando un rifle, mientras nosotros volvíamos a practicar cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

\- Pues tendrás que practicar después porque ya tengo los últimos detalles de su misión – Escuchamos para después ver al general en la entrada del salón, inmediatamente nos detuvimos para hacer formación.

\- Si, general, estamos listos para salir en cualquier momento

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, bien, presten atención y acérquense

Con paso decidido nos acercamos al general quien se mantenía en la entrada del salón.

\- Bien, como ya les había informado anteriormente, la tropa 3 ira a investigar el área 36 por un posible avistamiento de Forster en sus alrededores, su misión consiste en investigar esa área y entregar un reporte detallado lo más posible sobre algún cambio que hayan notado en el área, por más mínimo que sea, por más insignificante que sea, deben de registrarlo, si resulta haber algún tipo de avistamiento de soldados, no duden en combatir y de ser posible tratar de identificar su tipo de pelea, si ven que ellos tienen ventaja sobre ustedes, no duden de retirarse, ¿Entendido?

\- Si general – Dijimos al unísono

\- Eso es todo, su misión terminara el día de mañana, buena suerte – Dijo para después salir del salón.

Una vez que se fue nos relajamos.

\- Entonces el rumor es verdad – Dijo Zoe

\- ¿Qué rumor? – Pregunto Takato

\- Últimamente he escuchado decir a los demás, que la guerra esta próxima, ya ven, con la aparición del soldado del bando enemigo

\- Es cierto, también lo escuche – Dijo Tommy

\- No creen que es sospechoso que actúen después de no mostrar signos de existencia por los últimos tres años – Dijo Koichi

\- Sí, pero eso no cambia nada, ellos ya tienen lo que querían, ellos querían a nuestro líder – Dijo Takato

\- Ellos querían dejarnos en desventaja – Dijo Tommy cabizbajo

\- Y lo consiguieron – Dijo Zoe de igual forma

\- Entonces con mayor razón debemos de esforzarnos más, para demostrarles que, aunque no tengamos a nuestro líder, seguimos siendo igual de fuertes como alguna vez lo fuimos en el pasado – Dije

\- Si

\- Entonces vamos a cumplir la misión

\- Si – Dijeron para después salir del cuarto para prepararnos e irnos lo antes posible.

Pov Juri

Me encontraba en el cuarto de entrenamiento, viendo como Ruki junto a Ryo, inmovilizaban a los nuevos reclutas, quienes no dejaban de forcejear, en un intento en vano en librarse de sus opresores.

\- Esto es malo, ¿Hace cuando tiempo nos han pedido entrenar a este par de incompetentes? – Decía frustrado el teniente.

\- Hace una semana – Le respondí

\- Una semana sin cambios – Decía molesto – Esto es tan molesto, no puedo creer que nos llamaran de vuelta a la base, simplemente para ser niñeros de esos dos

\- Teniente con todo respeto, no somos niñeros, somos sus entrenadores, recuerde que esta es una misión importante que únicamente nosotros somos capaces de cumplir

\- Eso lo se Henry, solo me frustra que no tengamos ningún avance, nada de lo que hacemos funciona para frenarlos y controlarlos

\- Puede ser por causa de la prueba, como se ha dejado de implementar, puede que nosotros nos hayamos relajado demasiado

\- Juri tiene razón, puede que no sea culpa de ellos dos sino de nosotros al no ser capaz de lograr frenarlos de la manera correcta

\- Puede que tengas razón y lo único que necesitan es darle lo que ellos quieren para ver si así comienzan a escuchar y dejen de comportarse como los animales salvajes que son

\- Pero, ¿Eso no es lo que estaban haciendo antes de que nosotros llegáramos? – Pregunto

\- Es cierto, necesitan un poco de disciplina, bien ya sé que es lo que debemos de hacer…

En eso el teniente fue interrumpido al ver como la chica venia corriendo desesperada hacia nuestra dirección para atacarnos, en específico al teniente.

El teniente en un rápido movimiento la dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Oye Maki, ¿No se supone que tu inmovilizarías a la chica? – Le dice Ryo a Ruki, mientras este aún continuaba inmovilizando al chico soportando los golpes.

Ruki estaba sentada, jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

\- ¡Cállate, solo se soltó de mi agarre golpeándome en la costilla!… ¡Además, deja de llamarme Maki que mi nombre es Ruki!

\- Te queda mejor el nombre de Maki, además, un simple golpe en la costilla no es razón suficiente para que la soltaras

\- Si, dilo después de inmovilizarlos por más de dos horas continuas

\- Que crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿Dormir? También estoy cansado de inmovilizarlo, no eres la única que se cansa, este chico no ha dejado de darme golpes desde que lo he inmovilizado

\- Lo sé, tienen demasiada energía

En eso Ruki, levanta la mirada dándose cuenta de que el teniente la había dejado inconsciente a sus pies, tratándose de levantarse para después caer estrepitosamente en el piso, fue que hablo.

\- Lo siento teniente…debí sostenerla mejor…

\- No te preocupes, es mi culpa por pedirte demasiado, Ryo, puedes dejarlo inconsciente

\- E-Eso quisiera teniente, pero…este chico no me da ninguna apertura…no deja de moverse…

\- Entonces suéltalo, yo lo hare

\- C-Como ordene – Dijo para después soltarlo.

De igual que con la chica, el chico venia corriendo torpemente hacia nosotros, simplemente para caer inconsciente ante el teniente.

\- Bien, esto es lo que haremos, una vez que este par despierte, dejaremos que peleen entre si

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso no sería peligroso?

\- Lo sea o no, es la única forma que tenemos para cansarlos lo suficiente para que comiencen a escucharnos

\- ¿Y si no se detienen?

\- Tarde o temprano se cansarán, por lo que en algún momento terminarán exhaustos

\- ¿Pero no terminaran lastimados?

\- Henry, recuerda que ellos han sido sometidos a la prueba de Zero y ella también la han sometido al protocolo, por lo que, ahora son más resistentes y fuertes que antes, eso significaría que para lo que nosotros podría ser una estadía larga en la enfermería por unas posibles costillas rotas y contusiones como los soldados que se habían presentado antes para controlarlos un poco, para ellos serían simplemente algunos moretones y rasguños

\- Es cierto, lo había olvidado

\- Pues no deberías de olvidarlo, esto es algo que nunca se debe de olvidar a pesar de no implementarse desde el liderazgo anterior – Le digo

\- Tampoco es para tanto, ninguno de nosotros espero volver a ver esta prueba en este liderazgo – Dice el teniente

\- Si

\- Bien, es mejor que nos vayamos del cuarto antes de que despierten

\- Si – Dijimos al unísono

En eso me acerco a Ruki para ayudarla a levantarse mientras Henry hacia lo mismo con Ryo.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, el teniente saco la llave del cuarto para cerrar la puerta con seguro por precaución de que quieran salir del cuarto para provocar el caos en la base.

El teniente obtuvo la llave a través del segundo, dándole la total autoridad de poder usar el cuarto como nosotros quisiéramos igual que con ese par.

Llegando a los dormitorios para dejar a Ryo y Ruki en sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansaran, fue que nosotros optamos por ir a la cafetería a comer algo, esperando a que Ryo y Ruki descansaran lo suficiente para después alcanzarnos ahí.

Pasando alrededor de media hora después que estábamos en el comedor, los dos miembros restantes del escuadrón se hicieron presentes en el comedor para buscar alimento después de descansar.

Llegando finalmente a nuestra mesa con una bandeja de comida fría, se sentaron para comenzar a comer la sopa fría, el pan, la manzana y un vaso de agua.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Ruki fue a dejar su bandeja donde la había encontrado, mientras Ryo bostezaba.

\- Ah, que rico comí – Decía sonriente Ryo – Estoy satisfecho

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Estas satisfecho?, ¿Cómo puedes estar satisfecho simplemente con sopa y pan duro? – Le pregunto Ruki

\- Claro que no estoy satisfecho, aún tengo hambre

\- Por un momento me habías asustado

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto sonriente

\- Si, por un momento creí que eras un sujeto normal al cual no tendría que golpear, pero ya veo que no, que mal… - Decía decepcionada

\- Eres muy cruel Maki

\- No me digas Maki

\- Está bien Maki, en el fondo sé que tú también me amas

\- Si, amo golpearte cada vez que hablas – Dijo sarcástica Ruki

\- ¡SI!, ¡Maki también me ama!, ¡Finalmente mi amor es correspondido!

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!, ¡Yo no he correspondido nada! ¡Y-Y deja de llamarme Maki! – Decía una Ruki completamente sonrojada

\- Juri, tu serás la dama de honor de Maki, Henry tu serás mi padrino y el teniente será quien lleve a Maki para entregarla en nuestra boda – Decía Ryo ilusionado imaginando el momento.

\- ¡¿B-BODA?!, ¡¿Qué boda?!

\- No es obvio, estoy hablando de nuestra boda

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Yo no he dicho nada de una boda!

\- Entonces eso significa que ahora eres mi novia

\- ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!

\- Negaste el hecho de la boda, pero no de ser mi novia, por lo que eso me confirma que si quieres ser mi novia

\- ¿Qué?

\- Henry, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Serás mi padrino en mi boda con Maki? – Decía Ryo ignorando a Ruki, Henry conteniéndose la risa, le responde.

\- Si, seguro, eso dalo por hecho

\- Gracias hermano, Juri, ¿Tu que dices?, ¿Serás la dama de honor de Maki? – Me dice Ryo con esperanza desbordando de sus ojos, en eso volteo a ver a Ruki, quien me mira como si estuviera suplicando por su vida en silencio.

Suplicándome que le dijera que no, algo que simplemente no puedo creerlo, realmente se está creyendo este juego de Ryo, acaso, ¿No puede ver que es más que un juego para Ryo por el momento? Aunque es obvio que para los demás, Ryo esta perdidamente enamorado de Ruki desde que se formó el escuadrón.

Eso no quita el hecho de que haya molestado a Ruki durante estos años era simplemente para llamar su atención, pero, simplemente, no puedo creer que le haya tendido este tipo de trampas para que aceptara, indirectamente, ser su novia y esposa, eso no me lo esperaba de Ryo, que tuviera ese tipo de ingenio, es algo admirable viniendo de él, mas sin embargo, todos sabemos que la única que puede soportar a Ryo con todas sus tonterías e idioteces, es ella, simplemente…están hechos el uno para el otro…

\- No veo el problema en serlo – Respondo con una sonrisa

\- Gracias Juri tu si entiendes – Me dice con una sonrisa aún más grande, en eso, su sonrisa como su semblante, se vuelve serio, nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan serio, en eso mira al teniente, quien está sentado frente a él, tomando tranquilamente de su te, cuando le habla con seriedad en su voz - Teniente, ¿Nos haría el honor de llevar a Maki al altar en nuestra boda? – Lo decía de una forma tan seria, que por un momento creo que realmente este hablando en serio con lo de la boda, volteo a ver a Henry, está igual que yo, dejando su taza de té, en la mesa para después mirarlo seriamente a los ojos, habla.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Si, nunca en mi vida he hablado tan en serio – Lo decía con una voz firme, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que era real la boda.

\- ¿No es una broma?

\- No es ninguna broma, yo…esto es serio, yo nunca la lastimaría con algo como esto

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás hablando?

\- Si, el casarme con Maki es lo que más he querido en esta vida

\- ¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella?

\- Con tal de mantenerla a salvo, estaría dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida con tal de que ella este bien

\- ¿Tu amor por ella es tan grande como lo planteas?

\- Si y si no es así, ella podrá golpearme todo lo que quiera

Eso, me dejo sin palabras, realmente no me lo esperaba, el realmente está hablando sobre lo que siente por ella en serio, es raro ver la seriedad tanto en sus palabras como en su voz cuando normalmente está bromeando, realmente la ama, como para dejarse golpear por ella.

Miro sorprendida a Ruki, está igual que nosotros dos, no tiene palabras, ahora no sabe si realmente este hablando en serio o no, ella me mira, yo le hago un asentamiento, confirmándole que está hablando en serio, su semblante se vuelve más sorprendido, mientras un sonrojo se extiende por su cara.

Después de un momento de silencio por parte del teniente, provocando una atmosfera de ligera tensión y seriedad en la mesa, finalmente habla.

\- Más te vale que cumplas con tu palabra de hacerla feliz, sino, te la tendrás que ver no simplemente con ella, sino también conmigo

\- Se lo juro

\- Entonces…será un honor

Una vez dicho eso, la sonrisa de Ryo volvió, ahora celebrando por la aprobación del teniente, fue que ahora volteaba a ver a una Ruki sorprendida aun con su sonrojo.

Aun en estado de shock, Ryo toma a Ruki por la cintura para cargarla y abrazarla.

\- Ahora solo falta que aceptes ser mi esposa – Le dice Ryo en su oído.

\- D…

\- ¿D? – Dice Ryo separándose de Ruki para verla a la cara, viendo su sonrojo.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – Grito completamente sonrojada para después golpearlo.

\- Ya dejen de comportarse como inútiles, vamos, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer – Dijo el teniente para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar al cuarto de entrenamiento.

Henry lo siguió, poco después lo siguió Ryo sobándose la mejilla donde Ruki le había golpeado, yo me había levantado, para percatarme de que Ruki seguía inmóvil, me acerque a ella para sacarla de su pequeño trance, cuando me habla.

\- Juri, por favor, dime que fue una broma de mal gusto de Ryo – Me dijo sosteniéndome por los hombros.

\- Lo siento, creo que está hablando en serio

\- No puede ser…

\- Pero, es cierto… ¿Tu lo amas?

\- Antes creía que era un incompetente bueno para nada que simplemente disfrutaba de hacerme bromas de mal gusto fastidiándome todo el día, pero ahora…no sé qué decir…estoy confundida…

\- No te preocupes, es normal estar confundida, ahora vamos, que después el teniente nos va a regañar – Digo caminando con Ruki hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento

\- Por cierto

\- Dime

\- Él tiene razón

\- ¿En qué?

\- El nombre de Maki te queda mejor que Ruki

\- No empieces tú también

Una vez llegamos al cuarto de entrenamiento, nos percatamos de que aún continuaban peleando entre ellos dos, el teniente tenía razón, esta es una manera más efectiva de cansarlos más pronto que enfrentándonos contra ellos.

Una hora después, me encontraba sentada afuera del cuarto junto a los demás, Ryo y Maki comenzaban a discutir como solían hacerlo, mientras Henry trataba de calmarlos y al final el teniente intervino para callarlos de una vez, olvidándose de lo ocurrido en la cafetería; poco después de que el teniente interviniera en la discusión de ambos, ya no se escucharon ni golpes ni gritos dentro del cuarto.

El teniente, suponiendo, que ya se han de haber cansado como dijo anteriormente, abrió la puerta para dejarnos entrar, confirmando sus palabras, pues estos, se encontraban exhaustos, después de una aparente intensa batalla entre los dos, jadeando intentando recuperar el aliento, fue que ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia nosotros.

Con una mirada de pocos amigos y de desconfianza, fue que nos examinaban a cada uno de nosotros, en ese momento, el teniente hablo.

\- Aparentemente funciono – Dijo

\- ¿Qué funciono?, ¿De que estas hablando? Y, ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo la chica

\- No, mejor dicho, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Dijo el chico

\- Ambos siguen siendo más incompetentes sino es que mas

\- Oye, ¿Quién eres para insultarnos de esa manera? – Respondió furiosa la chica

\- Alguien de un rango superior para llamarlos como quiera – Dijo Maki molesta – Así que deja de insultarlo y abstente de seguir ordenes

\- ¿Ordenes?, ¿Yo no sigo ordenes de nadie? – Se mofo

\- Pues lástima, porque tendrás que seguir nuestras ordenes, ya que nos han dejado a cargo de ustedes – Le dice Maki

\- Yo no necesito niñeras

\- No somos niñeras, somos tus superiores así que trátanos con el debido respeto

\- ¿Cómo insinúas que los tratare con respeto cuando es completamente lo contrario?

\- No me provoques niña

\- ¿A quién le dices niña?

\- A ti, no es obvio

\- Aquí la única niña en el lugar eres tu

Ah, otra discusión, creí que ya habíamos tenido suficiente con la discusión de Ryo y Maki en el pasillo, pero ya veo que no, también tiene que discutir con el aprendiz, aunque tiene razón, el aprendiz no debe de tratarnos de esta manera.

\- ¡Basta! – Grito el teniente con la suficiente autoridad para callarlas – Maki, no te rebajes a su nivel

\- Lo siento teniente

\- Ah, ahora quien es la que actúa como una niña – Se burlaba el aprendiz de Maki, provocando más su furia.

\- Tú lo eres – Le dijo el teniente

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Vaya, al parecer aun no te has dado cuenta de quienes somos como tu compañero para seguir insultándonos de esta manera, se nota que conoces tan poco de la base

\- Y según tú, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Rika, detente – Le dijo hablando por fin el chico, acercándose al aprendiz para calmarla – No le hables de esa forma

\- ¿De esta forma? Cody, ¿Acaso no vez que nos están insultando?

\- Ellos tienen el derecho de hacerlo, él lo ha dicho son nuestros superiores

\- Yo no lo creo

\- Pues tienes que creerlo, frente a ti está el escuadrón 4, el mejor escuadrón de la base y has estado hablando con el mismísimo teniente de la base, muestra el respeto que se merece – Termino de explicar para volver hacer formación frente a nosotros, muy a regañadientes, el aprendiz hizo de igual forma la formación.

\- Bueno eso fue divertido – Dije sarcástica.

\- Como tu compañero acaba de decir, nosotros somos el escuadrón 4, el mejor escuadrón de la base y yo soy quien lo dirijo, mi nombre es Minamoto Koji, teniente de la base y responsable de este escuadrón, la chica con la que discutías es Makino Ruki, la mejor soldado del escuadrón, capaz de controlar el instinto de supervivencia que ahora ustedes tienen, el chico a mi derecha es Wong Henry, experto en armas, tiene la mejor puntería de los cinco, el chico castaño es Akiyama Ryo, experto en combate y la chica castaña es Katou Juri nuestra experta en comunicaciones y nosotros nos encargaremos de enseñarles a manejar y controlar de la manera más eficientemente posible el instinto de supervivencia que han adquirido, ahora preséntense.

\- Sí, mi nombre es Hida Cody, soldado de rango bajo, es un honor que no merezco ser entrenado por ustedes – Dijo haciendo una referencia, bueno, por lo menos sabe cómo comportarse.

\- Mi nombre es Nonaka Rika, aprendiz – Se limitó a decir molesta, esto será un dolor de cabeza.

\- Ya aclarado las cosas, Ryo y Maki comenzaran a mostrarles movimientos básicos

\- Si – Dijeron al unísono para luego mostrarles unos movimientos que les será de gran ayuda en el futuro.

Mientras ellos cuatro se mantenían ocupados, el teniente se acercó a Henry y a mí para decirnos que fuéramos con el líder para pedirle permiso de salir de la base al área 36.

Saliendo del cuarto seguida de Henry, fue que nos dirigimos a la oficina del líder.

Pov Takuya

Finalmente, llegando al área 36, fue que nos dispusimos a hacer nuestro trabajo de revisar el área ante cualquier avistamiento dejado por Forster.

Revisando el área, cada uno por su lado, fue que comprobar cada sector del área, pues se necesita más de una persona para revisar un área por lo inmensa que es simplemente una, es por eso que se habían optado por conseguir cámaras de seguridad con sensor de movimiento para vigilar las áreas, pero por desgracia, se nos había acabado el presupuesto, únicamente dejando algunas áreas con cámaras de seguridad con sensor, que son las que están alrededor de la base, obviamente, esta área esta con falta de cámaras, por lo que tenemos que hacer este trabajo como se hacía en el liderazgo anterior, a pie.

En sí, es una lástima que no tengamos cámaras más apartadas de la base, porque ahora tenemos que cubrir más terreno.

Viendo que el más próximo que tengo a mi es Tommy, decido mantenerlo vigilado por si sucede algún percance, después de todo, es nuestro miembro más reciente y más joven, no puedo evitarlo, el verlo como un hermano menor para mí.

Pero, aunque sea el miembro más joven de la tropa eso no significa que debe de subestimársele, puesto que es un experto en combate, aunque sea un experto, siempre termina siendo vencido por Zoe, algo que resulta en algunas ocasiones gracioso.

Escuchando un ruido a la lejanía, inmediatamente me puse en guardia, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que estuviera alrededor de ser un soldado de Forster, solo para descubrir que era Takato, suspirando baje mi arma para continuar con la revisión del área.

Takato, es nuestro experto en comunicaciones, como únicamente se especializa en las comunicaciones no tiene mucho conocimiento sobre combate, simplemente lo básico, algo que dificulta a la tropa, pero no por eso, significa que no sea capaz de aprender, hasta el momento simplemente ha estado aprendiendo a pelear en boxeo, que es en el tipo de combate que más he destacado.

Zoe es nuestra mejor soldado, a pesar de que es la única chica de la tropa, ella es capaz de dominar distintos combates cuerpo a cuerpo, como también capaz de manejar cualquier tipo de arma, ella destaca por las destrezas que ella posee, en definitiva, una de las mejores soldados que he conocido.

Por último, pero no menos importante, se encuentra Koichi, al igual que Zoe, capaz de dominar e identificar cualquier tipo de arma, es excelente en cuanto a ataques a distancia se refiere, con una puntería envidiable, no debes de confiarte demasiado en él, puesto que es uno de los chicos más peligrosos que conozco.

Este es mi tropa, puede que llevemos poco, siendo una tropa como tal, pero eso no significa que no tenga la confianza en ellos como para no dudar de ellos.

Ya que llevo años conociéndolos, ellos son mis amigos, somos casi como hermanos, como una familia, a pesar de no serla en realidad, pero a lo que quiero llegar, es que confió en ellos como tal, como familia, sé que puedo confiar en ellos en cualquier tipo de situación, en cualquier misión.

Llevando más de tres horas de registrar el área, al final concluimos que no ha habido ningún rastro de Forster por los alrededores, por lo que optamos por poner un pequeño campamento, por si se suscitaba algún enfrentamiento, que no haya habido alguna señal de Forster, no quiere decir que no estén merodeando en este momento los alrededores.

Una vez instalado el campamento, le pedí a Takato que redactara el reporte informando que no ha habido ninguna actividad sospechosa en el área.

Mientras Zoe, junto a Tommy, revisaban los últimos detalles de la tienda para que tuviera una mejor estabilidad en la zona, me encontraba junto a Koichi vigilando los alrededores cerca de una pequeña linterna que habíamos traído para no llamar la atención.

\- Teniente

\- ¿Qué sucede Koichi?, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames teniente, llámame por mi nombre?

\- No…bueno…Takuya

\- Dime

\- ¿Tú crees que el general este perdiendo el control?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya sabes, por su forma de actuar recientemente, he comenzado a dudar sobre sus capacidades de ser general

\- ¿Tú quieres su puesto?

\- ¿Que? No claro que no, solo me preocupa que se esté perdiendo, solo eso, digo, mandarnos al área 36 por un posible avistamiento de Forster, no es muy común que digamos

\- Nunca dudes del general

\- No lo hago, solo me refiero a que, resulta un poco extraño, digo, se supone que el avistamiento fue hace una semana, no es algo extraño enviarnos una semana después

\- Es cierto, pero también recuerda todo el papeleo que se tiene que hacer para mandar una orden

\- Eso no vale si el segundo es el que da la orden directamente

\- Eso solo vale cuando se encuentra el líder, recuerda que lo perdimos

\- Es cierto, pero también dice el código, que, en caso de perder de alguna forma al líder, el poder pasa al segundo

\- Por lo que tiene que haber registro sobre todo lo que haga en la base durante la ausencia del líder, tampoco olvides eso

\- Lo sé, solo me preocupa el futuro de la base

\- No eres el único, yo también estoy preocupado, todos estamos preocupados, sin un líder, la responsabilidad por todo recae en el segundo, el general trata de ayudar al segundo además de cumplir su función como general, algo que mantiene estresado a la mayoría, ellos dos no pueden con todo el trabajo de la base, entiendo tu preocupación, pero no podemos hacer nada, ellos se sienten responsables después de todo

\- Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para aligerar su carga

\- Lo estamos haciendo, estamos cumpliendo con una misión importante, ellos saben la forma en la que reaccionaríamos en caso de algún peligro por parte de Forster, enviarnos primero a nosotros a investigar, es señal de que les estamos ayudando

\- Es cierto – Decía aun cabizbajo

\- Vamos, anímate, ni que estuviéramos en la guerra para sentirte tan mal, ya verás que en algún momento recuperaremos al líder

\- Eso espero

\- Yo también, pero hasta que eso suceda, solo debes de concentrarte en acatar las ordenes

\- Entendido – Decía levemente animado

\- Realmente eres negativo

\- Y tu muy activo y optimista

\- Jeje, lo intento

Ya en la mañana siguiente, a primera hora nos dirigíamos de vuelta a la base, sin resultado alguno, el área estaba destrozada igual que siempre, sin cambio alguno.

Una vez que llegamos a la base, presentamos el reporte al general, después de eso nos dio el día libre.

A los pocos días, había escuchado por parte de Daivis, decir que el general había mandado a una tropa de rango bajo a vigilar el área por si acaso ya que él jura que Forster va a aparecer ahí, ahora entiendo la preocupación de Koichi, si este continúa actuando de la misma forma, su credibilidad como general se verá afectada por estar actuando de esta manera, poniendo en duda sus órdenes a los soldados.

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 7, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Emocionante?, ¿Aburrido? ¿Que les pareció la nueva forma de escribir el capitulo? Perdonen la tardanza solo que estaba atrasada con los capítulos de mis otras historias y tenía que ponerme al corriente con ellos porque no he actualizado desde enero, creo, en fin, finalmente se mostró a la tropa 3, espero no haberlos decepcionado con su descripción, pero realmente quería que fueran como lo contrario al escuadrón cuatro compartiendo los mismos roles, en fin, gracias por leer, espero algún review para saber si aún siguen leyendo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Adiós.


End file.
